


The Wolf King and His Human Omega (Second Arc)

by BishieFanatic



Series: The Wolf King and His Human Omega [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Yari, the meddlesome Fate, has finally finished what has taken her years to create.What will happen once the two fated pairs are finally reunited? Will it truly be a happy ending for them both?Or do those that work in the shadows have other ideas?Welcome To The Second Arc!
Relationships: America/OC, England/OC, Eren/OC, Levi/OC, mikasa/oc
Series: The Wolf King and His Human Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758787
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Fate Must Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! ^_^ Bishie (aka Hana) here, and instead of this section being the 'terminology index', I will dedicate a whole chapter to it, and every so often, update it there. I'll just post here that its been "updated" like before, so you guys can go to that specific chapter. It will also include translated sentences from characters who speak a different language, like Russian, Japanese, etc. 
> 
> Do you see those tags... Ooooo boy! I'm ready to get some worrrrrrk done! *hehe* I'll be editing the 'relationship tags' as i go along with the story, to avoid any spoilers for the future. 
> 
> Also, if you all are not famaliar with the anime Hetalia, then I will also be adding that into the index as well. For example, England = Arthur Kirkland, since every country in that anime was given a name. No worries, i got you guys covered!!

Most days, when there wasn’t school and the Yeager siblings were busy, which wasn’t very often, Serenve would sit in front of the mirror, book in hand. Every now and again, she’d look up to her own reflection, hoping any second, that Levi would suddenly appear. This want on for days, weeks, then months, and yes, even years.

What Serenve didn’t know, was that Levi did the exact same thing. Though he had no mirror anymore, the spot in which it once had stood, was always the spot he starred at. The man became detached from everyone and everything, brooding in solace, for days on end, weeks, months and yes, even years.

Because I needed to gather blood from specific individuals, Arthur Kirkland ended up finding out what happened to Serenve. The man was devastated, and I apologized once more, it seemed I was doing that a lot. ‘If my blood helps, then take as much as you need. Levi isn’t the only one who loves her.’ He had said, producing his arm to me.

This went on for some time, and every blood check in, Arthur would ask ‘Not yet, eh?’ Just like Levi, he to looked like a broken man when it came to Serenve. But it was Arthur who was keeping the Kingdom afloat, instead of wallowing away in the castle like the King. Arthur was setting sail whenever he could, making sure revenue remained running in the kingdom. Levi owed much to this man, who choose to use his time in making sure that whenever Serenve did return, she wouldn’t be sad.

‘Not yet.’ I would always say in reply and Arthur would just nod, looking away forlornly.

After about four years of Levi doing nothing for his Kingdom, allowing things to become almost stagnant, despite his ally’s best efforts to make progress, Arthur Kirkland had had enough. The panther had stormed the castle, practically knocking down Levi’s door, and their fighting match had ensued. Both had punched and tore at one another; it was Arthur who had done most of the yelling. I held my breath, praying they didn’t murder one another.

“You think Serenve would be happy with what you’re doing!? Didn’t you promise change in this kingdom!? I love her too, you wanker! Yes, you heard me, I love her too!” the panther gripped the front of Levi’s tunic, shaking him. “Everyday I pray as well that damn mirror gets finished! But until that day happens, I work! I work to make sure Serenve has a place to come **home** too! A **home** she can be proud of! You think she’d be proud of what you’re doing!?” releasing the King, Arthur gave a disgusted scoff, eyeing the man who sat upon the ground now, looking pitiful.

“…”

“I’m not the bloody King damn it, I can’t do this without you! Your people need **you**!”

You see, Erwin every chance he got, would report to Levi about the accomplishments Arthur did for the Kingdom. Levi was well aware that Arthur was doing his best and he, was in fact, being a wanker. To be fair, being separated from ones fated match, was extremely painful, even more so for the Omega. However, because Levi had hung onto Serenve’s soul marble, the effects of their separation were significantly less.

As for Serenve, since Mikasa and Eren were with her, almost every day of the week, she felt hardly anything at all. But that didn’t mean her heart wasn’t broken into tiny pieces. And that didn’t mean she ever gave up starring into the mirror, every morning when she awoke and every night, when she fell asleep. She was moving on with her life, yes, but Levi would always be a part of it, even if he wasn’t there in person.

“We need you, you damn fool,” extending his hand out, willing to help the man to his feet, Arthur narrowed his gaze at the Wolf King. “, now come on, or I really will tattle to Serenve when she gets back, that you were a lazy sod.”

On that day, Levi had taken Arthur’s outstretched hand and a bond of friendship had been formed. Levi became more productive, apologizing to his people and his allies in the castle, especially to Erwin and Hange, who were simply happy to have him back. Though there were still days Levi looked lost in thought, reflecting on days long in the past, it didn’t keep the man from doing his duties and so, they left him be. For they knew, Serenve would always be on his mind.

And so, the days continued to pass, once more, days turning into weeks, to months and then to even more years. Everyone was growing up, the Yeager siblings who were beautiful as always, continued to protect and stand next to Serenve, who looked gorgeous as hell. The trio, who had found Armin finally, hardly ever separated.

As time passed for them, Serenve was becoming more attached to Eren, the pair often seen holding hands. I was on the edge of my seat whenever I watched those two. Eren was respectful as all fuck, unlike his sister, who wanted to jump Serenve every chance she got. So, when it came to the two making any leeway on a relationship front, it was a slow ass burn. Eren, even at fifteen, couldn’t even bring himself to confess his love for her. Holding her hand in public, had been the biggest step of his life.

Hey, I’m rooting for everyone at this point! Personally, if Serenve wanted a foursome, fuck even fivesome with those she loved, it’d make me happy knowing all of them were happy too. What were the chances of **that** actually happening though? 

I rolled my eyes, but the thought was in my head now, like a buzzing gnat that wouldn’t leave. “… Holy shit.” I want that to happen now.

= + =

Sometimes, not all the time, Nova would visit me. She’d sit in my room and for the most part, was quiet like always, as she played with her souls. From time to time, I’d catch her staring at me. I didn’t call her out on it, I think I know why she starred so hard. I’m sure she had seen the extra marble in my hand, the one belonging to Arthur.

Nova didn’t stare in the ‘I hate you’ type of way, no, it was more of ‘good for you’ type of vibe. It was strange, but I think Nova was happy with the outcome. Would she say so? No, probably not, but that didn’t mean her face wouldn’t. I kept this to myself of course, after all, it isn’t as if were on good terms or anything. I mean, to be fair, had Serenve not have been super fucking awesome, Arthur would have remained ‘fateless’. It was a shitty thing for her to do, but I’m glad in the end, that Nova had done it.

Arthur was now a very important character, his love for Serenve shined just as brightly as Eren’s, Mikasa’s, hell even Levi’s own love. How could I regret Nova ever giving me such a soul? Right now, I was just thankful. I’d keep that to myself, though.

“Yari.”

“What?” when she spoke, it still got on my nerves, but I’d at least answer her.

Nova stood, clutching her cube like souls in her small hand, “Be careful with your souls.”

And she was gone, leaving my room, not even waiting for her guardian to pick her up. What was that supposed to mean? It almost sounded threatening, but her expression had been more ominous if anything. It was more like a warning.

After that, she stopped visiting for a time. I couldn’t say I missed her, but suddenly, my room felt a lot lonelier than usual.

Fuck, I really was getting soft.

= + =

This should be it. It’s been fucking forever! I’ve finally finished! The time space has had enough to heal, I’m sure it has! I can’t wait any longer!

I’ve finished making another mirror!

**TBC…**


	2. Growing Up Serenve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenve's POV

**= + + + =**

After a couple of days or so, crying my eyes out in my room, I felt my body begin to weaken. I had been an emotional mess and not even my own mother could do anything about it. She to was upset and I really did try to stop being a wreck, but I felt such deep longing and despair. It was quite literally soul wrenching, I have no other words to describe it, except that it was sheer pain.

That had been those days after Levi had left my life, breaking his side of the mirror.

On the third day, Eren had come into my room and without saying a word, he just held my hand. Hours after that, Mikasa entered my room and held my other hand and that’s when I just started to cry all over again. Those two held me though, together, with myself in the middle, they just embraced me without saying anything.

It helped, I was coming back to my senses and I had to tell myself, that this was going to be the new norm. Levi would no longer be coming through that mirror anymore, he wouldn’t be sleeping in the corner of my room, he wouldn’t show up for dinner, or tease my mother with his bored expression. He was gone, and I didn’t know if we would ever see each other again.

I told myself that, but let’s be honest, I still had hope. Every time I got the chance, I would sit on my floor, hoping, praying even, he would just pop out and surprise me. But… well, I don’t think anyone heard my prayers.

Time went on, and I was good at pretending that there wasn’t a piece of my heart missing. Mikasa and Eren were so good with me. They had no idea what had transpired, but they never asked, and they just kept being my emotional pillars of support. They never talked about that day in my room, nor did they even remind me of it.

It was Eren who got me to smile again, always being head strong and silly, never showing me a sour face. He was the epitome of cute and sweet. Little by little, my heart began to heal and it was because of him, Mikasa as well of course, but it was when Eren started holding my hand just because, or sitting closer then usual, that truly made me the most happy.

Years had passed already and though Levi was still in my heart, Eren had healed it. Whenever I saw him, I just wanted to be near him, whenever he held my hand, I squeezed his tighter and whenever he held me, I felt the most protected. For a little while, when these feelings were being processed, I felt like such a horrible cheat.

Now that I was older, I could understand what Levi was so afraid of in the past. As an Omega, I gave off this delicious scent to any Alpha in the vicinity during and even slightly before my heat. So much so, that it makes them completely mad. In this period, every Alpha who gets a whiff, wants to have sex with me and I as well, I want to have sex too! That was what my craving feeling was, the need to mate and have an Alpha take me.

That day with Paul had been terrifying and I think its because of the bond Levi and I shared, heck even Arthur and I, my body had denied Paul, making me lucid enough to fight him back. It could have also been because of my first heat, as well. Either way, ever since that day, I devoted myself to the study of anything and everything to do with Omegas.

My body is weird however and no matter how hard I try to pinpoint when my heat is coming on, I just can’t get it perfect. I’ve noticed though, that my body reacts more and more to Eren in general, when my heat is approaching. And maybe because of instincts, I find myself wanting to stick closer to his side.

I’d never not take my suppressants, I would hate to put Eren in a position like that, but it’s like there’s a voice in my head that screams at me sometimes to **not** swallow that small little pill, that’ll make that voice just go away. It could be an Omega’s instinct in craving sex or maybe I just really am comfortable with Eren taking me.

And this is why I felt like such a horrible cheater, because I knew Levi was my fated pair and here I was falling for Eren! But then, I concluded that in the past, I was also falling hard for Arthur and his smug smile! His accent, the way he even yelled at me, gods I’m terrible, and even his smell! Looking back on that kiss, if you could even call it a kiss, made me so happy and flushed with excitement. I had been falling head over heels, just as I had done with Levi, now, with Eren and I’m such an awful person!

Were all Omegas like this!?

It wasn’t just baser instincts though; I’m not going to say my feelings were just a girl’s hormones raging out of control. No, I truly am in love with Levi, I miss him every day, it hurts. But, I also, do love Arthur, I think if I ever see him again, he’d get mad we didn’t get to keep our promise to one another. And then there’s Eren… I’m still working out my feelings, but I’m almost positive I love him too, and not just as a friend.

My mother’s my best friend, so I told her everything and she took it surprisingly well. She wasn’t judging more or giving me a disgusting look. I even asked if it was alright to feel the way I do, after all, weren’t relationships supposed to be monogamous. Didn’t this make me a horrible person?

“No sweetheart, of course not,” she gave me such a warm, supporting smile. “, Serenve, I don’t know Arthur, so I can’t really speak for him, but I’m sure if he’s man you feel so deeply for, then I’m positive he’s a keeper. Now, I know Levi and I also know Eren, and they are also men who would die on a mountain of pure lava, just to see you live. Hell, Levi, the damn fool, broke his half of the mirror, just to see you safe from himself and his world.

There is nothing wrong with you loving these three as you do, because baby, you are special. Truly. And I’d feel better knowing three men were protecting you, instead of one.”

“Mom!” she gave me the sassiest of laughs, with even an eyebrow waggle to boot, but I knew she had been serious in her response. I loved my mother and she made me feel even more confident that day. I won’t consider myself a horrible person anymore, no, my feelings were real and not some half-baked, teenage girl fantasy.

Still, it didn’t stop me from being shy. I may have read hundreds of books on the subject, knew how it was done, however sex was still… Well, a complete mystery to me! I was still very much a virgin. Even though I know what my body was craving, at least during my heat, I wasn’t ready.

Nope. I still liked holding hands, having innocent hugs and cuddles with Eren, while we watched movies. He was the best too because he respected my space and never tried anything sneaky. I watched TV; I know exactly what boys were capable of! But not Eren, no, not this Alpha.

Even after all these years.

We were nearing our eighteenth birthdays, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I all attended the same college. Yup, college, we graduated from high school early at sixteen. I focused hard on my studies, pouring my heart ache into it and well, they had followed suit, always right behind me. Did I think that was super awesome? Yes! I loved them even more for being so bright and intelligent. When we all studied together, I was the happiest girl on the planet.

As a group, we received our associate degrees and now, the four of us were working on our bachelor’s degrees. Armin wanted to eventually go into a health profession, Mikasa was keen on the idea of becoming a lawyer, like my father had been, but she was also considering a police profession, just like her brother. I could totally see those two as super cool detectives.

And me, well, I wanted to be what I always wanted to be. An adventurer. Go to ancient dig sites, unearth ancient tomes, and learn all about the past, at the same time, helping the future. I dipped into marine biology as well, because I also dreamed of sailing with Arthur one day, telling him all about the fish he constantly sailed with. I was sure that man just knew the ‘bloody basics’ as he would most likely tell me.

So, I did a lot of studying.

We were all confident that by our 18th birthdays, we’d all have our degrees, and I was sure I could pull off obtaining two bachelors in that time frame.

I don’t know when I’ll ever see those two again, if I ever will, but, when the day does come, I wanna show them that I worked hard. That I wasn’t a little girl anymore. Nope, I was a full-fledged, educated college woman.

“Hey,” a pat on the head, brought me out of my daydream of me showing off my degrees to Levi and Arthur, who awed in stunned silence. “, come on Serenve,” it was Mikasa, who took my hand, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. “, we’re leaving to get food!”

“Oh food!” my stomach growled at the mention of it and Mikasa laughed, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

“Told you she was hungry!” Eren stood at the door, twirling his car keys with one finger, grinning from ear to ear. He looked so handsome like always, I wasn’t the only who thought so, I’ve seen tons of girls ogle him openly. But to me, he was so handsome and cool. I wonder what Levi and Arthur looked like now? Did they grow beards? It’s been almost eight years after all. Were they like, super, sexy Beastel Gods, that women frolicked too?

Oh man, I made myself suddenly sad. Snap out of it, Serenve! Try not to think of all the women they are sleeping with! Ahhhh, I did it again!

“I say we get tacos.” Armin appeared from the kitchen, putting on his hoodie as he walked. We were in his apartment at the moment, we all had our own separate apartments in the same building, so we took turns in each other’s place. Today, was Armin’s turn.

“Oh, tacos sound good.” I voted, patting my stomach. Tacos Serenve, think about the tacos and not about Levi and Arthur’s sex life! Ugh, and my nonexistent one!

“Tacos it is.” Eren and Mikasa spoke in unison, they did that a lot whenever I was around.

And this was my life.

Levi, Arthur, I really do hope you two are healthy and happy. I miss you two. I miss you guys so, so much.

I love you two.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be the index and some character bios!   
> I was craving tacos when i wrote this, so... Tacos was the meal they all wanted!   
> For this chapter, I wanted to get Serenve's POV, because there's a lot going on in that girls mind and she was never given a proper POV chapter in the First Arc, but Levi got one!  
> 'sexy Beastel Gods' I enjoyed writing that, fufufufu, because let's be honest, they will be! MWAHAHAHA! 
> 
> mwah xoxo till next time!


	3. Terminology and Character Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated regularly! At the end of each chapter, if the index is being updated, I'll take you in the END NOTES. So, if you aren't a person who likes reading END NOTES, then... You might miss out on potential EasterEggs!

**Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:**

Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.

Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.

Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.

Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.

Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.

Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.

Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.

Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

Alpha Beastels Born From Omegas- Faster, stronger and more deadlier then Alphas born into the world. Their eyes will glow a neon color, once they have activated their full potential. Many Alphas born from Omegas do not show off their abilities.

**= + Character Bios + =**

**Levi Ackerman:**

Age-29

Height- 5'3

Eye Color: Grey (Dark Grey, Neon Grey) *depending on his mood his eye color can shift*

Likes: Cleaning, Reading, Tea, Coffee, Serenve.

**Serenve Craft:**

Age-18

Height-5'

Eye Color: Aquamarine

Likes: Ancient History, Reading, Sweets, Studying, Animals, Levi, Arthur and Eren.

**Arthur Kirkland (England):**

Age-25

Height-5'9

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Likes: Tea, The Ocean, Drinking, Reading, Fish, Serenve.

**Eren Yeager:**

Age-18

Height- 5'7

Eye Color: Turquoise (light green) *all on the time of day*

Likes: Spicy food, Animals, Studying, Nighttime, Serenve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this further, with more character bios as time goes on! When new characters get introduced, pop, they will be here. I also will add more descriptions later on to each bio. Right now, I'm just setting this page up! 
> 
> xoxo Thanks Guys! xoxo


	4. Love and Understanding

**= + + + + =**

They had one class together, since they were on different degree plans, but that one class Eren Yeager was grateful for. It sounded wrong, but he was glad Mikasa and Armin weren’t here, because it was one of the rare occasions, that Serenve and him got to spend alone together.

Sometimes, she would look over at him, while the professor rambled on about things they already knew, and they’d just smile at one another. Other times, they’d hold hands, enjoying one another’s warmth. For Eren, he already knew how he felt about Serenve, he loved this girl.

He had been in love with her since they were ten, maybe even before that, he just knew that she was the one for him. Mikasa of course had been drawn to her, and the siblings had brawled over one another’s feelings. In the end, the two left it up to Serenve be the deciding factor and well, Eren was the one holding her hand right now.

That didn’t mean Mikasa never butted in, after all, it wasn’t as if they were ‘official’.

Honestly, Eren didn’t know if Serenve even wanted to be his girlfriend and he didn’t want to ruin anything that they had, by asking either. Something told Eren, that Serenve had her heart taken away by another, which sounded weird, but he often caught her starring off into space, with a saddened expression. No one just made a face like that, without having some heartache in their life and Eren was sure it had something to do with why she had looked ill, that day in her bedroom.

Did the siblings want to ask what had happened that day? Of course, because both cared immensely for Serenve. But both would rather take her away from such depressing thoughts then have her dwell on them, so they had kept their mouths shut. Instead, they showed her nothing but happy smiles, insisting to always be near her, never letting her be alone.

As time went by, Eren just grew to love Serenve more and more. To him, she was the most gorgeous girl on the face of the planet. Prim and Perfect in every way to him. Her eyes were always a stunning aquamarine blue, that reminded him of the ocean, or the sky on a sunny day, he just got lost in them. Her hair was a long, silken mass of chestnut brown, she was still small and petite, at only 5’, which she would pout over constantly. But Eren couldn’t help but find her size adorable, since he could hold her in his arms easily. ‘Your pocket size’ he would often whisper, whenever he held her.

Her body was nice and supple in his arms, she was thin, but not overly so. Her breasts, which were abundant in size, always pressed into him softly, Eren had to name countries in his head, to keep from loosing control. There wasn’t a guy in the class or on campus, that didn’t shoot her a look whenever she walked into the room. Even in public, it was a daily occurrence to ward off creeps and scumbags.

“Mikasa just texted me,” Serenve whispered, pushing her phone towards Eren, so that the boy could read the message. “, looks like Armin and her are going to a workshop that lasts till nine tonight.”

“Pfft, for what class?” Eren was surprised, since Mikasa never wanted to miss walking Serenve home. Their apartment building was only a couple of blocks away from their campus, and a little further, they’d be in the city’s main hub for all the shops and eateries. The group had managed to get in good with scholarships and it was due in part, because they worked their asses off together.

“I think its for their shared science course. Don’t you remember, Mikasa was having a hard time in that class, Armin’s been helping by tutoring her.”

“Ah,” Eren frowned. “, my bad, yeah I remember now. She stays up extra late just to study her note cards.” He even helped her a couple of nights ago.

“She doesn’t like that B-,” Serenve played with her pencil, her fingers twirling the piece of wood. “, the workshop gives extra credit.”

Mikasa: (¬､¬) I hope you & Eren have a nice time alone…

Mikasa: He better not try anything funny! (｀Д´)

“Geez,” Eren rolled his eyes, looking away from Serenve’s phone. “, no trust, from my own sister.”

Serenve giggled quietly, putting away her phone, “How about we pop some popcorn and watch a movie at my place, sound good?”

“Heck yeah,” Eren grew elated, a smile growing on his face. “, action?”

“Horror?”

The pair narrowed their eyes at one another and quickly, under the table, they played a game of rock, paper, scissors. In which, Serenve won instantly, puffing out her chest in victory. She didn’t think Eren was aware, that his go to was always Paper. Was she about to tell him? Nope.

“Cheats, hacks,” Eren teased, pinching her playfully on the hip, to which she covered her mouth, keeping from not bursting into laughter. Eren knew she was ticklish, and he played dirty. “, heh.” He gave her a boyish smirk.

“Behave.” She threw up her fists, pretending to be tough and Eren played along, throwing up his hands, mouthing ‘I surrender’.

It was like no one else existed, when these two were interacting. They created their own little bubble, that no one could pop and in that very bubble, they thrived together.

**= + Shiganshina + =**

Rolling up a parchment, tying the string around it and sealing it with his unique stamp, Levi placed it aside. That would do it for things that needed his signature. After Arthur and him had kicked each other’s asses, Levi had put his nose to the grind stone and began to work on the growth of Shiganshina. With Arthur’s trade goods, he was able to draw more people in. After three years, Shiganshina’s populace grew exponentially. Each day, more people requested residency and or licenses to sell in the capitol, and Levi found he was never without something to do. 

It came to a point, where he was satisfied with progress so much, that Levi was now considering upping the playing field. Which meant, making new allies. Leaning back in his seat now, he let out a haggard sigh. _You’d be disappointed it took so long. Eight years to long…_ He mused to himself, grey eyes focused on his desk, starring at nothing in particular.

 _I miss you._ Bringing his hands to rub at his face, Levi growled in frustration. He just wanted her back in his life already! He wanted to touch her, hold her, kiss her, and yes, even fuck her. Taste her skin, mark every inch of her body with his bites. These thoughts drove him wild at times.

Levi had only ever been with four women, before he met Serenve and he already forgotten their faces **and** their names. To be fair, the first two times he had sex, was mainly because his father forced him into it. The other two times, were just to let out stress. Afterwards, he wanted them to leave and he despised the cleanup that followed. He never considered himself a man who liked physical contact in the first place. That is, until he met Serenve. The Wolf enjoyed every touch she had given him, the way she had petted him in his Wolf form or embraced him as a man.

Her touch was all he craved now. The insistent thoughts of having her under him writhing and moaning, face awash in sweet bliss, never ceased. And they wouldn’t, not until they came true.

She’d be eighteen now, though the age of consent for marriage in Shiganshina was fifteen, he was certain that Helena wanted him to wait till Serenve was eighteen, so he could only assume that was the age of consent in **her** world. 

The door to his office opened without so much as a knock and the only one ballsy enough to do that was Arthur. Sure enough, the blonde-haired man entered his office with a shit eating grin, a satchel slung over his shoulder.

“Learn to knock.” Levi eyed the man with a bland expression, though he wasn’t really upset. Over the course of the years, the two had become quite a team and the Wolf King did consider him a close friend and ally. Though he’d rather rot in the pits of hell, then say it to the Panther’s face.

“Why?” Arthur was serious in his expression, as if the man had just told him the dumbest thing he’d ever heard. “Unless you’re afraid to be caught diddling your knob, I don’t see what the problem is.”

“…” Levi had to remind himself to lock the door from now on. The man wouldn’t listen, even if he beat it into him. As time went on, Levi learned to ever so slightly handle Arthur’s brash and **blunt** attitude. He respected the man, but they seriously had to work on a filter for him.

“Now, are you’re going to continue to be a sour puss, or are you going to share this bourbon with me?” placing the satchel on Levi’s desk, Arthur untied it, to reveal a brand new bottle of bourbon. “I snagged this on my latest voyage. I have a case full on the ship, ready to head straight to the local pub tomorrow morning.”

“How was the voyage? I thought you’d be fast asleep.” looking towards the window, Levi could see that the sun was fading fast, night befalling the kingdom.

“Decent,” Arthur shrugged half-heartedly. “, luckily got a large haul, was able to procure two ship loads full, with some help from Francis. I won’t need to set sail anytime soon.”

“How is the other ship? Is Francis taking to being a captain himself?”

“Yes, of course, he does. I’m just thrilled to be away from his inane brattling. He spotted those two fillies again in the square, so he’s keeping them company tonight,” plopping down in the chair on the other side of Levi’s desk, Arthur made himself comfortable. “, lucky sod.” He muttered.

Levi knew full well what girl was on Arthur’s mind at the moment, he didn’t even try to hide it. In some ways, the pair had bonded over their common love for Serenve and Levi had, surprisingly accepted this. There was an air of possessiveness that always stirred in him when he thought of Serenve, he was sure Arthur felt the same, since they were pure blooded Alphas. It was only natural that they’d be possessive over the girl they wanted.

But, after butting heads with one another, through fists and words, on **multiple** occasions, both had come to a mutual understanding.

If Serenve wished to have Arthur in her life, as a lover, he’d accept that. After all, it was both of their blood that was going into repairing the mirror. But he’d be damned if the man claimed her first. The thought of Serenve being claimed by another in her world, was always in the back of his mind, but Levi told himself that if he dwelled on it, he’d just go insane. After all, like a fucking fool, he had told her she didn’t have to wait.

 **Now** , he wished he had been selfish.

“Oi, what the hell are you spacing out for you?”

“… Eight years…” snatching the bottle of bourbon, Levi eyed it with disdain. He wasn’t a big drinker of alcohol, he preferred tea or coffee. But damn, he wanted a drink.

“Hmph, yes, I hear you. I can’t very well look at any woman without thinking of her,” Arthur spoke pitifully. “, bloody hell, I haven’t had sex in eight years. Oh, but women have tried,” he grunted, shaking his head. “, but I get physically ill when they try to touch me. Let alone, insinuate what they want from.” Reaching into his coat, Arthur pulled out two shot glasses. “I can see why you beat your knob in your office now.”

“I don-“ Levi sighed, refusing to play into Arthur’s words. He ignored the green-eyed man’s smile, as he liberated the two shot glasses from his hold. Though they hadn’t talked about ‘sharing’ Serenve, Levi could tell the Panther Beastel was aware of his intentions on the matter. Thus, why the duo could talk so openly about such things. Of course, all of this was circumstantial since it was Serenve’s choice in the end.

“Could I have a drink as well?”

Both men stood abruptly, Levi almost tipping the bottle of bourbon off his desk at the force he had put in standing on his feet.

“Don’t you dare be here to get another bloody, fucking dose of copper, Yari.” Arthur spat.

“Yari.” If she was here for more blood, that meant another year. Another year, without Serenve.

“Well, I guess that means ‘no’.” shrugging, Yari took a step forward. “Now, before I tell you the good news, I have the bad news to explain first. This new mirror I’ve been creating, will only last four days, max. And I can’t make any more after that. So, it’s either here or there.” She looked between the two.

“It’s finished.” she spoke swiftly.

“…” Arthur let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. His eyes looked at Levi now, who was just as speechless and dumbstruck. “Well, what are you waiting for? A bloody invitation? If you don’t go, I sure as hell will. Now hurry,” Arthur wasn’t going to fight Levi on this, he knew that Serenve and him were fated pairs. He had come to terms with that fact for a while now and the Panther had decided it’d be only fair for the Wolf to see her first. Fighting him for that position, was childish. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of Levi, but he wasn’t going to be an immature sod.

“Just, hurry and bring her back here.” Was all he really could say at this point.

Levi nodded, quickly leaving the room. He knew exactly where he was heading. Before he knew it, he was jogging, then sprinting down the hallway, ignoring the looks he received from the servants and patrolling soldiers. _Serenve._

“… Don’t really need this anymore.” Arthur tipped his shot glass over, expression warm. _I can finally make good on my promise._

Yari vanished without a word from the room.

= + =

Even if they were the same plaid pajamas she always wore, Eren never got tired of seeing Serenve in them. She looked so comfortable, with her plaid cottons shorts and long sleeve, plaid cotton shirt. Her socks were always mismatched because she couldn’t bother to properly find the matching pairs. Eren thought that was adorable and hilarious.

“Mmm, extra butter!” hair tied back in a loose ponytail, Serenve happily chowed down on popcorn, which was settled between them. That wasn’t to say she hadn’t cocoon herself into Eren’s side, having his arm go around her. She liked this position, it kept her nice and warm and when he laid his head upon hers, her tummy did little happy flips.

Like always, they watched the movie, cuddled close to one another. By the time it was done, it was a little past eight. So comfortable, both didn’t want to move, enjoying one another’s warmth.

“Did you wanna watch another one?” he was sure Mikasa and Armin would be calling them soon, which bummed him out.

_This has happened so many times before, why does tonight feel different?_ Looking up at him, Serenve’s eyes met Eren’s lips, then traveled up from there. _I.. I want to kiss him. But I also, want to kiss Levi. I want to kiss Arthur._

Eren’s eyes widened, as he witnessed a tear run down Serenve’s cheek. Unless it was a movie, or she cut to many onions, he had never seen her cry like this in years. She was starring at him with that same look she had eight years ago. Who was she thinking about? He wasn’t dumb, he knew her heart belonged to someone else. But, that didn’t stop him from loving her.

“I wish, I could stop you from feeling whatever pain, your feeling.” He whispered, bringing a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing the wetness he found. “Just know, I love you Serenve, even if you don’t feel the same.”

_There, I said it. I just hope, it wasn’t the wrong thing to say. Please, don’t hate me._

Blinking a couple of times in surprise, Serenve beamed up at Eren, placing her hand over his, which still cupped her cheek, “I love you too. You do stop the pain; you make me feel special and safe. But I love others as well and I’m afraid of you hating me because of that.”

“I sort of already knew.”

“Huh? You did?”

Nodding, Eren placed his forehead against hers, their noses touching, “I’ve been watching you for so long Serenve, of course I did. The way you starred off sometimes, lovesick. It’s how I get with you. You met your fated pair, didn’t you? But, something happened and you two couldn’t be together?” he finally got his answer, as she nodded gently. “I was ready to accept that,” he whispered. “, I just, want to be in your life. I just want to love you, even if it means from the sidelines.”

“… But, I don’t want you on the sidelines…”

Eren was slightly taken aback, but he recovered, realization dawning on him, “You, you wouldn’t mind having more boyfriends?”

“If you guys don’t mind.” Her voice was soft, almost inaudible, but Eren had heard her, as if she were yelling off a building. His heart was racing at this point, she loved him in return, and she wanted to be with him. He didn’t know about the other man, but, Eren was willing to accept this situation. He knew better Serenve then anyone else, she wouldn’t play around with someone’s feelings. This wasn’t some game to her, she was serious.

“Hey,” he made her look at him now, as he pressed his nose against hers, she giggled, making his heart swell. “, I don’t mind. I love you; all I want is for you to be happy, with or without me.”

“With.” Serenve murmured, closing her eyes. She had never kissed someone before, this would be her first kiss. Arthur’s kiss had been on the side of her mouth, so it didn’t really count as one. She always thought it would be Levi who would be kissing her first, she had dreamed of it hundreds of times, many of them turning into naughty dreams afterwards.

But this was Eren. She was okay if it was Eren.

Eren could take the hint, looping his arm around Serenve’s waist, he pulled her closer, so that her chest pressed against his. And he leant his head forward, ready to take what she offered.

Only, he was stopped, the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end. This feeling, it felt like a challenge. First, he felt eyes piercing into his back, it truly felt like he was being stabbed. And then, he heard the low, guttural growl. A warning and a threat.

The sound of Serenve’s soft gasp, made him shift his gaze to look at her, seeing her bright, aquamarine eyes opened wide with shock.

And all she said, was one word now,

“Levi?”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, sorry for that cliffhanger! fufufu!
> 
> So when I said I'd be trying out a slow burn in the beginning, i didn't think it'd be THIS bad! I'm beating MYSELF up, because even I want some action! XDD I'm making myself suffer! 
> 
> Patience is a virtue, I always say and I'm enjoying this! I'm glad you guys are too! 
> 
> Cya'll next chapter! xoxo


	5. Welcome Home

**= + + + + + + + =**

“… Eren, you need to leave…” she had felt his arms tighten around her, Serenve knew Eren wouldn’t back down from protecting her. He just had no clue that Levi was no normal ‘animal’.

“Isn’t that… Your dog?” he had remembered the animal, from those days when they picked her up to go to school, the dog had always saw her off. Mikasa and him had even asked about where the dog named ‘Levi’ had gone. ‘He ran away’ was her answer and they hadn’t pushed further. But now, to appear out of nowhere, made Eren uneasy. His first instinct was to protect Serenve, shielding her with his body.

His back was still turned towards the animal, looking over his shoulder now, Eren met with glowing, grey orbs, that were zeroed on him. The beast was still growling, growing closer, as he bared his fangs.

“Eren, please, you need to leave.” The atmosphere in the room, the sheer tension, was something Serenve had never felt before, not from Levi. It screamed 'danger' and 'threat of immediate violence'. She knew in defiantly that Eren Yeager’s life was in danger. “Trust me.” She pushed against his chest, and he released her, confusion crossing his face.

Standing, Serenve now came in between Levi and Eren, facing the massive beast, who continued to stalk forward. Even now that was she older and a bit taller, he was still fairly large and she was certain, he'd still be able to carry her as he had before.

“Leave now!” Serenve shouted, finally hearing Eren listen to her, as he moved towards the door. Though he had been hesitant, he had done as she asked. Serenve was watching for Levi to make a move, and the second he tried, she got in his way, holding up her hands. “Please, stop!” the sound of the front door clicking shut, made her feel relieved, Eren was out of danger. “Levi…” she whispered, her eyes searching his. “Levi?”

She was at a loss, unsure of what to say or do. But she wasn’t frightened, no, not of Levi. Never of him. And this was her Wolf, she was sure of it. Bringing her hands down, her body began to relax.

“Le-“before she could even finish, even blink, Levi’s massive form had jumped her, forcing her to fall back onto the sofa, pinning her in place with his large frame. “!” his snout moved against her cheek, she could feel his warm breath blow against her flesh, his mouth finding the curve of her neck.

He bit down, with a deep, feral growl.

“Ahgh!” eyes squeezed shut, body arching up from the sofa, Serenve let out a loud moan that was a mix of both pleasure and pain. Her hands pressed against Levi’s body, fingers digging into his fur. His bite hadn’t drawn blood, but it **would** leave a deep after mark.

When she no longer felt the fur in her hold and was now feeling the caress of Levi’s tongue against the bite, did Serenve open her eyes. Levi was now in his humanoid form, firm, tightly sculpted body pressed against hers. Where her hands laid, she could tell he was all muscle, hard and firm.

His hands moved over her hips, trailing their way upwards, as his sharp nails trailed against the sides of her stomach, careful not to cut her, but teasing her none the less.

“Levi?” she did wiggle just a bit, but this only made the Wolf King begin to growl again and she ceased in movement, becoming complacent under him. Suddenly her arms were being pinned above her head, wrists being held in just one of Levi’s hands. Once more, Serenve was now starring into those gunmetal grey eyes, that she had fallen in love with.

“… I still smell him on you.” Levi said, as if it explained everything. Gods, he had been about to murder that boy. Had she had not stopped him, Eren would have lost the lining of his throat. The moment he had saw her in the arms of another, any rational thought had vanished. His mind had screamed take, claim, mark.

Letting his knee spread one of her legs to the side, so that he was situated perfectly in between them, he began to caress her cheek with his free hand. _My Serenve._ She was breathtaking to look upon, flawless, ivory skin, soft to the touch. Her lips were a pert, almost cherry like red color, he desperately wanted to devour.

“Levi,” she moved into his touch, like a cat wanting attention. “, that would have been my first kiss.” Gasping as Levi dominantly took hold of her chin, tilting her head up slightly, so that when he bent his head closer to hers, their breathes intermingled. Watching as her eyes fluttered close, he took that as all the consent he needed.

His lips pressed against hers, and as much as he wanted to be slow and gentle, Levi found himself letting his passion get the best of his self-control. He let his tongue enter her mouth, as their lips still mingled with one another. The sensual sounds of their kisses, vibrated in his ears, as he was overtaken by the soft moans she began to produce. Oh, he was hard, painfully so. His lower half pushed into hers, and she groaned through their kiss, arching against him, as he still held her down. Her breasts pushed against his chest, he could feel her nipples hardening, as she writhed beneath him.

Levi continued to press his bulge against the warmth of her maidenhood, his dick aching to be encased in the inviting heat that was there. He could smell her arousal, taste it, it was making him heady with lust. But damn it, he wouldn’t take her like this. No, not yet. He had to stop himself, or he really would just end up making love to her on the couch. And not in **his** bed, surrounded by **his** scent. He'd behave himself. For now.

Releasing her lips, he smiled wolfishly, seeing now her flushed face, her lips reddened from his own. She looked fucking beautiful and he rocked into her once more, loving the way she gasped in pleasure. Releasing her wrists, he brought his arms around her, embracing her. _Oh Gods,_ he thought, feeling Serenve’s arms come around him as well, her petite hands caressing his lower and upper back. , _she feels fucking amazing._

She was oh so soft, supple and she smelled fantastic. Her scent, he had missed immensely. He could die happily, encased in her smell, with her body pressed against his own. He kissed, the now slightly bruised, mark he had left upon her neck. Feeling slightly guilty, that he had lost control on her. But fuck did he find his mark on her sexy.

“Levi,” Serenve leant back, just a bit. She pushed her cheek against his, motioning him to face her and he did. “, I missed you.” Her hands came up to cup his face, kissing him sweetly. “Welcome home.” She brought his forehead to press against her own, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers caressing the nape of his neck.

“I’m home.” he whispered.

 _Wherever you are, is my home._ Both thought in unison. It was as if both knew what the other had been thinking at that very moment. Smiles crossed their faces at the same time, and Serenve, giggling with happiness, hugged Levi, cuddling into his embrace.

“I love you.” Levi kissed the side of her head, enjoying her hums of contentment. 

“Mmm, I love you too. Please, don’t ever leave me again.”

“No,” Levi frowned, squeezing her reassuringly. “, never again Serenve. I’ll never let that happen again.”

“… It was painful.” She confessed meekly; head rested against his shoulder.

Levi grimaced, guilt washing over him, he knew he had made her suffer and it still killed him inside, “I’m so sorry, Serenve.”

“I cried for days.”

“… I did too.”

“Good!” Serenve faced him once again, a defiant pout upon her adorable, beautiful face. “The next time you make me cry like that, I’m going to punch you so hard.”

Chuckling, Levi kissed her, “I’ll never make you cry again.”

“I mean it,” Serenve refused to give in to his kisses. “, I’ll deck you!” she played hard to get, beginning to struggle in his hold. Though, she knew this was useless, because in truth, she didn’t really want to be let go. She wanted him to continue holding her, just like this. And yes, she wanted him to kiss her more. Lots more. 

“I know.”

“… We have a lot to catch up on.” she fiddled with his tunic now, pinching the fabric.

“Yes, we do.” Levi didn’t want to think about the boy who had been holding her before, Eren, but he knew that was what she was hinting at.

“Oh, and mom would be so happy to see you!”

He grunted then, “Did she get better at making toast?”

Serenve laughed, shoving him playfully, “Nope!”

“Some things never change.” Levi sighed dramatically.

“Hehe,” resting her head back on his shoulder, Serenve sighed peacefully. “, can we, stay like this for a bit longer?”

“Of course,” Levi fully sat on his behind, bringing her petite frame into his lap, cradling her there. His tail happily swayed from side to side, as his hands caressed her outer thigh and back. “, how’s this?”

“Perfect.” she whispered, closing her eyes blissfully.

“Yes,” he rested his head against hers, closing his eyes as well. “, this is perfect.”

 _Because you’re here._ Both thought, once again, in unison.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a little longer, much longer, but I wanted to get this out sooner rather then later!  
> Since the next part is gonna be extra hefty and a lot is just gonna go down! I felt this was good enough to be a short chapter, because it was in my head all day. 
> 
> Poor Helena, she just wants to one day NOT burn the toast!!! XD
> 
> Oof, it's super hard to make a love scene! And i still feel like i can do better! (looks up sexy word thesaurus on google for the uptenth time) xD
> 
> Anyways, I'm ready for some action already!! (angry pitch forks) Should I add the slow burn tag on this!? XDD ok, enough rambling! see ya'll next time! xoxo
> 
> If you don't know, I stream on TWITCH! https://www.twitch.tv/hanabobanana  
> I stream DBD (deadbydaylight) so if you like to talk about anime, husbandos, waifus, then come on by and chat! :) I'll be holding a special BeanBoozle Stream soon, where every 500 bits, I'll spin the wheel to decide my fate on a jelly bean... oof, I'm not a fan of jelly beans, and I fear for my stomach! 
> 
> mmk guys, cya xoxo! MUCH LOVE!


	6. Heated Exchange

**= + + + + + + + + + + =**

In the middle of explaining what had transpired over the years Levi missed, a fist reigned down upon Serenve’s door. The Wolf didn’t look pleased at all, narrowing his eyes at the entrance to the apartment. He could smell three individuals behind the solid, wooden frame, one of course being Eren.

“I’ll have to eventually tell them about you,” Serenve pointed out, standing. “, after all, something tells me that I’ll be living full time in your world.”

Levi hadn’t told her about the four-day time limit, but the statement was true, nevertheless. He wanted her to be a permanent resident of his world, just as he had eight years ago. It was just easier now to be this selfish, since she was older and able to fully comprehend such a difficult decision. As he watched her walk to the apartment door, he shifted into his Wolf form, coming around the sofa, to be the first thing those three saw when entering the room.

Sure enough, Mikasa came barreling in the second she heard the door ‘click’ open, hugging Serenve feverishly, eyeing her up and down. “Are you okay? Eren said that he was run out by a wild animal!”

“I’m fine,” Serenve looked over her shoulder towards Levi, who sat unfazed, eyeing the woman who still held his mate. “, and he isn’t wild, he just gets jealous sometimes.”

“Isn’t that your dog from eight years ago?” Mikasa blinked a few times, Armin and Eren fully entering the room now.

“That’s not a dog guys,” Armin was in awe, as he finally got a good look at this so called ‘wild animal’. “, that’s a wolf. A large wolf! Holy cow, he goes up to Serenve’s shoulder when he sits. I’ve never seen them get so big!”

“His name is Levi!” Serenve closed the door now, meeting Eren’s eyes now, as he starred at her with same confused face as before. She knew he had a hundred different questions to ask, but right now, she knew what she had to do. Taking his hand, she led the green-eyed boy closer towards Levi, practically pushing him in front of the Wolf King.

“Eren, this is Levi Ackerman, King of Shiganshina. Levi, this is Eren Yeager, the boy I also fell in love with.”

“King?” Armin and Mikasa looked to one another briefly, making sure they both had heard correctly.

“…” Eren didn’t know what to say, all he knew was that Levi was starring him down like he was free meat. But this was Serenve and she didn’t just fool around like this, so he decided to take whatever **this** was, seriously. Maybe she just **really** respected this animal. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

“We’ve met before,” Levi spoke bluntly. “, but I guess now, things are different.”

“Holy shit!” Armin gasped, grasping Mikasa’s arm to keep himself steady. He was sure the woman was just as shocked, since he could feel her go stiff under his hold. “H, he can speak.”

“Levi’s a Beastel from another world,” she decided being direct was the best approach, Serenve knew her friends well enough. They were all open minded and intelligent enough to comprehend what they were about to see and hear. “, we are fated pairs.”

“Him?” Eren looked behind him, to stare at Serenve, who now came around to stand beside him. “He’s your fated pair?”

“Mhm,” nodding, Serenve brought her hand out to gently pet Levi. “, we met eight years ago, through the full-length mirror you’ve seen in my room.” She giggled, as her Wolf began to growl. “You **know** nothing happened, calm yourself.” she booped his snoot, Levi grunting in return.

“But Serenve,” Mikasa chimed in on the conversation now, trying to get a good understanding on what exactly what happening. “, he’s… Levi is a Wolf, an animal. I’ve never heard of a human and a, uh…” she didn’t want to be that person who called their friend out for ‘bestiality’. This was Serenve after all, so if she **was** into that, then of course she’d just have to except that. Though, she never thought she’d be envious of an animal before.

“Heh,” coming to stand at Levi’s side now, Serenve nudged him with her elbow gently. “, you can do it now.”

“Are you sure? They look pale.” Levi arched a brow in question, he was enjoying himself, if he was being honest.

“They’ll be fine.” Serenve assured, smiling from ear to ear. “Do it.”

“Alright.” He transformed into his humanoid form, placing an arm around Serenve’s waist, tucking her close to his side, as he finished.

“HOLY SHIT!” Armin exclaimed once again, holding his head. “H, HE TRANSFORMED! H, HE’S HUMAN!”

“You’re her bodyguard,” Eren was sure it was him, he had to envision a baseball cap on the man, but he was psoitive it was the same guy. He smirked now, surprisingly taking all of this well. “, no wonder you had the same name.”

“I can’t believe this,” Mikasa brought herself to stand at her brother’s side. “, that tail wasn’t just for cosplay.”

“Nope,” Serenve grinned. “, it’s a hundred percent real!”

“AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!?” Armin cried.

“Oh Armin,” Serenve laughed, as she jogged up to her blonde-haired friend, patting his shoulders comfortingly. “, it’s okay, slow breaths.”

= + =

It was close to ten, when Serenve finished explaining everything that had to do with Levi and his world. As she expected, the three had taken the news well. Sure, Armin had almost lost his marbles in the beginning, but after a couple of deep breaths, he eventually accepted what was in front of him. It was easy for the Yeager siblings to accept alternate dimensions and talking animals, since it involved Serenve. If it involved her, they wouldn’t let themselves show weakness. That just how those two Alphas operated.

“So, he left you for eight years…” Mikasa eyed the Wolf King with a narrowed glare, vividly remembering the days Serenve had cried her eyes out. She had promised to kill whoever or whatever, had made her suffer so.

“It was either I go with him or leave me,” Serenve murmured, sitting on the sofa. The group at some point, had moved further into the apartment, now all situated in the living room. “, the mirror had to be destroyed either way.”

Armin crossed his arms now, deep in thought, as a science and physics major, his mind was working overtime on the endless theories this situation created, “So, if the mirror causes damage to the space time continuum, that will mean it’ll have to be destroyed again. Does that also mean…” his sentenced trailed off, as he realized **exactly** what that implied. He lifted his gaze up at Serenve, whose expression pretty much answered his unspoken questions. Looking around the room now, he could see that Mikasa and Eren weren’t thrilled.

“How long?” Eren asked. A part of him wanted to lose control, to get upset, but the rational part of his brain, stopped him from doing so. Throwing a fit, wouldn’t solve anything. Serenve had explained that the mirror before couldn’t allow any others to travel through, but maybe, this **new** mirror could.

Maybe, he could come with her. He could already tell his sister was thinking the exact same thing, Eren didn’t need to be a mind reader when it came to Mikasa.

“Four days.” As he answered, Levi had turned to stare at Serenve, who soaked in the time limit. “Serenve,” he murmured softly. “, the mirror can never be created again.”

“…” she nodded, letting Levi know she had heard him. _Four days._ She was set on staying with Levi, but the consequences of her action, would mean that she’d never see this world, her friends, Eren and most important of all, her mother again.

“Come on guys,” Eren had four days, they still had time. “, I’m sure they have a lot more to catch up on.”

“We’re leaving?” Mikasa stubbornly asked.

“Yes.” Eren tugged his sister to her feet, practically shoving her stubborn ass to the door. Sure, he was envious and jealous too, he wanted to stay with Serenve. But he wasn’t going to be an immature dick about it. Serenve had told him what she wanted, so he’d be patient and continue to hope, they could make this work.

“Ah, Eren!” Serenve quickly stood, following him to the door. Armin and Mikasa had already walked out. Eren and Serenve now stood in the doorway, an awkward silence between them.

Levi, who still sat on the couch, didn’t even have to turn his head to know what was happening. Serenve had told him all about how Eren had been the one to heal her heart from the pieces he had left it in. She was adamant in her love for the boy and Levi had to tell himself that he had no right to get upset, or even jealous.

The fact that Serenve was alright with a polyamorous relationship, let Levi know that she would be okay with the unspoken agreement Arthur and he shared. What an interesting outcome. One that now involved him getting use to the boy named, Eren. Did he think it would come to this? A small part of him did, he’d assumed it would have either been the Yeager boy or his sister.

Regardless if Eren won, his sister, Mikasa, always looked ready to lay down everything for Serenve, which was commendable.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Serenve,” Eren bent down a bit, to kiss her upon the forehead, but was caught off guard, as the girl intentionally aimed her lips for his. His eyes widened in suprise, as she kissed him, having to stand on tip toe, to do so. With a soft ‘chu’ sound, their lips separated and Serenve smiled brightly.

“See you tomorrow Eren, we,” she motioned between Levi, herself, and him with her finger. “, all need to talk very soon.”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, heart still racing from their kiss. Gods did he want to kiss her again, but when he side eyed Levi, whose back still faced them, he could just tell that now wasn’t a good time. “, we’ll talk later.” he hugged her, as he always did when he was about to leave and then, he was out the door. “See you tomorrow Levi.” He called out in the hallway.

“…” Levi held up a hand in a bored gesture of ‘farewell’, refusing to do anything more than that. He was still teaching himself to get use Eren, it wouldn’t just **happen** overnight. Hearing the door click shut, he soon heard Serenve running up to the couch, leaning over the back, wrap her arms around Levi’s neck.

“How is everyone?” she had yet to hear about Levi’s side of things. “Is Arthur out on another expedition?” she hoped he wasn’t, Serenve wanted to the see the Panther Beastel badly.

“No,” Levi smirked “, in fact, he just got back today.”, a delicious idea formed in his head. “Shall we go see him?” judging by her reaction to his question, he knew now that Arthur was another man she had fallen in love with. This was an outcome he had foreseen and what he and the Panther Beastel had planned for. 

“Let’s go!” she practically sprinted to her room. Levi on the other hand, deciding to take his time.

A devilish smile playing on his lips.

**= + =**

Serenve had only to place her hand through the mirror and without warning, she was tugged right through. Straight into the strong, warm, inviting embrace of one Arthur Kirkland, merchant Panther.

“Took your bloody time.” he complained, holding her tightly.

“Arthur.” Serenve whispered, being encased in this familiar scent, she had never forgotten. “Arthur!” it was really him, she was really back in this world, with him.

“You left for eight bloody years, you twit,” leaning his head back, he now cupped her face in his hands. Now that was she finally back, right in front of him, he could say without a doubt, he’d never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. “, you are never allowed to leave like that again!”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Serenve stated matter of fact, touching his hands, that held her cheeks. “, I’m staying. Your stuck with me, so you better get used to it.”

Arthur smiled wickedly, “Careful, love,” he replied huskily. “, you might come to regret those words.” His fingers took hold of her chin, tilting her head up, so that he could view her face, soaking in her beauty. He had missed these aquamarine orbs, that forever plagued his mind endlessly. “Oh, my pet, I’ve missed you so.” He’d never let her leave him again.

Ever so lightly, he brushed his lips against hers, feeling Serenve’s pulse quicken, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He brought his hands to lay at her hips, fingers slipping into her shorts teasingly, careful not to let his sharpened claws tear her skin, as he squeezed the soft flesh he found there.

“Mmm,” how did these men get so good at kissing? Was it a special class they took? Did all Beastel Alphas just have it engrained in them since birth? Serenve was literal putty in Arthur’s arms, as his tongue warred with hers. She could feel his hands along her skin, underneath her clothes. Her legs were becoming weak, she could feel his erection press against her. “, mmah!” she cried out, as his hands cupped her butt, fingers beginning to massage her ass. “A, Arthur,” she mewled, as he began to press kisses down her chin, over her neck, licking and gently nipping her flesh.

_I see what took so long now,_ Arthur mused, how could he miss the slightly reddish wolf mark along the curve of her neck. _Now, where should I leave mine?_ He was enjoying just making her moan in pleasure with **just** his hands and lips, grinding himself against her waist, as he could smell her becoming heady with arousal. He was careful not to let her fall, as she was leaning heavily into him at this point.

“I see your just doing what you like in **my** room.”

Serenve, still lost in the sensations by Arthur’s hands and talented mouth, began to register Levi’s hands beginning to circle around her waist from behind. “E, eh?” confused, but still very much aroused, she felt Levi’s hands go under her shirt, his sharp nails grazing her stomach, before beginning to travel upwards, with the pads of his fingers. She felt two pairs of lips now stimulating her senses, and her toes curled, as she was going into sensory overload.

“I decided to keep her warm for the two of us.” Arthur smiled like a cat who just ate the canary, still massaging Serenve’s ass, he took her mouth once again, swallowing the groan she produced as Levi’s hands found her breasts, beginning to knead them, his thumb expertly encircling her hardened nipples, teasing the tips, before pinching them.

“A, ah!” Serenve broke the kiss, pressing herself against Levi, at the same time pulling Arthur closer into her. Both their hands were doing amazing things to her body, she was lost to them, at their mercy. “P, please,” she was so relieved as Levi’s knee came in between her legs, as she grinded her pussy against it. “, unngh!”

“Serenve,” Arthur whispered, licking her lips seductively. “, we’re going to take you now. I can’t wait any longer, pet. We’re dying to be inside you.” His neon green eyes met with Levi’s glowing ones, both silently agreeing to their arrangement.

“Mmmm, yes,” she could hear what he was saying, Serenve knew exactly what they both wanted and she was willing to give it to them. “, ah!” she was picked up bridal style by Levi at once, who whisked her towards the bed.

Soon, she found herself seated on his lap, facing Arthur, as Levi embraced her gently, soothingly. Serenve watched as Arthur pulled his tunic over his head, tossing it aside. She had to swallow hard, face completely flushed, as her eyes followed the Panther Beastel, who stalked up to her.

She had seen fit men before on television, but nothing compared to the real thing in front of her. Serenve wouldn’t deny being turned on by the sight of Arthur’s lithe and taught body, his biceps slightly lined with muscle. She had the sudden urge to run her hand across his abs, no, Serenve needed to at some point. Gods, she had felt Levi’s abs and they had made her weak.

She felt Levi beginning to unbutton her pajama shirt, shuddering as he exposed herself to them both. He cupped her breasts once again, nibbling her ear with soft bites, tiny bites. His legs spread her own apart, Arthur taking the invitation, coming in between them. “Levi!” her back arched, heading falling back against his shoulder, as she moaned his name, the Wolf King biting the mark he had given her, sucking upon it, while his hands did naughty things to her breasts, things that made her shiver with pleasure, things that made her make noises she didn’t know she **could** make.

It was Arthur’s lips she felt beginning to kiss down her throat, his tongue swirling in circular motions, as he nipped and sucked down towards her chest. Levi let his hands trail down Serenve’s stomach sensually, as he watched Arthur’s tongue take over, beginning to swirl around Serenve’s nipple.

“Aah, nnn,” Serenve gripped Arthur’s shoulders, fingers pressing into his skin, as he took her breast into his mouth, kissing and nibbling, making her go wild with passion. His hand played with her other breast, pinching, and pulling her other nipple, whilst he lapped at the other twin globe. “, A, Arthur,” she gasped. “,hnngh.”

“Do you like when we play with your breasts?” Levi breathed, feeling his mate grind her bottom against his hardened dick. All she could do was nod, unable to formulate words. His fingers met with the top lining of her shorts, and he began to pull them down, taking her panties with them.

“Let me help.” Arthur smiled, pulling her shorts further down her legs, to her feet, until they were completely removed.

“Hnngh,” Serenve gasped, a bit of drool escaping from her mouth, as Levi’s fingers slid against the lips of her pussy, his fingers spreading them apart, revealing how soaked she was to Arthur. “, ahhh, mmmm,” she whimpered, unable to close her legs, Levi keeping them spread apart. She met with Arthur’s neon green orbs, as he knelt now, his alluring smile, revealing his fangs.

“You’re drenched, little one.” Levi breathed in her ear, letting two of his fingers slide against her entrance, while his thumb rubbed circles around her clit.

“A treat for me,” Arthur’s breath washed over her entrance, licking his lips, he waited patiently for Levi to finish having his fun. He never considered himself a voyeur, but as he watched Levi make Serenve shudder and moan, under his ministrations, he couldn’t help but bite his lip, dick throbbing at the sight.

As soon as Levi’s hands slid away from the junction of her thighs, did Arthur’s tongue go to work, greedily lapping at the pool of moisture, hearing his mate cry out loudly in bliss, the sound echoing throughout the room. Oh, she tasted define, Arthur had never done this on a female before, but he’d be damned if he ever denied himself this erotic pleasure ever again. His tongue swirled around her bud, sucking upon it, before ever so lightly biting down.

“AHhhh, Arthur!” bucking her hips into his mouth, desperately asking for more, Serenve was manic in her motions.

Arthur brought down one of his hands to stroke at his dick, the sounds she was making, were making it hard for him to keep control. His tongue entered her tight, sleek core, his gaze shooting up as he thrusted into her, watching her head fall back once more onto Levi’s shoulder, as the Wolf Beastel played with one of her breasts, while turning her face so that he could capture her lips. Her moans were now reverberating down Levi’s throat, as Arthur continuously thrusted his tongue into her, one hand stroking her clit in simultaneous motions. Arthur was riding the ecstasy of her taste, the way she writhed on top of Levi, how she was close to coming, the folds of her pussy clenching around his tongue.

He knew exactly where to mark her, and he wanted it to be the reason she came. Growling possessively. Arthur brought his fangs to bite down upon Serenve’s inner thigh.

Tearing her mouth away from Levi, Serenve screamed, her body spasming, as her first ever orgasm rocked her from head to toe. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, she now hung her head, unable to move.

Licking his lips, Arthur grinned flirtatiously, “Oh love, we’re far from done.” he purred, bringing his fingers to her chin, tilting her head so that he could soak in her face, which was flushed with orgasmic pleasure.

“… Not yet?” Serenve whispered, seeing Arthur stand, beginning to unbuckle his pants, popping the buttons at his fly. She slowly turned her head, to look over her shoulder, seeing the same alluring smile on the Levi’s handsome face.

“Not yet,” he replied, nuzzling her cheek now. “, we have yet to fuck you senseless, little one.” His canines showed, as he gave off a predatory smile. He could feel Serenve shiver at his words. 

“Come, love,” Arthur picked Serenve up, turning them so that he was now sitting on the bed, with her on top of him, on hands and knees, facing him. “, good girl.” he kissed her, as his hands caressed her out thighs.

“Mmmm,” Serenve could feel Arthur’s length pressed against her inner thigh in this position, she could hear Levi undressing behind them. The sound extremely erotic. “, ahhh!” she broke her kiss with Arthur, looking over her shoulder, as she now felt Levi begin to stroke his dick against the lips of her vagina, bent over her back, as he began to trail kisses along her skin, starting from the mark he had made.

From both back and front, Serenve was ravaged by both these men, until Levi brought his arm under her, to pull her back against his chest.

“Nnn, Le, Levi!” Serenve’s hands were caught by Arthur, the Panther Beastel watching as Levi began to enter their mate, his dick being enveloped by that tight, wet heat. “Aaah, ahh mmm!” kissing and licking her fingers, Arthur did his best to calm Serenve, who was being filled inch by inch, until she was fully seated onto the Wolf King.

“You feel amazing Serenve,” Levi rasped, taking hold of Serenve’s lips, letting her get use to the fact he was inside of her. After a couple of seconds, unable to hold back any longer, he began to move. He pulled out till just the tip teased her entrance, before pushing back into that tight, wet, heat, hearing her guttural moan, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to thrust into her. “, mmm.” his tongue lapped at his mark, pride swelling, as he drove into her over and over again. He left faint bite marks across her neck, noting wickedly that they wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

His neon grey eyes met with Arthur, and he smirked, unsheathing himself from Serenve. “How does Arthur feel?” he whispered huskily into her ear.

“…!” Serenve had felt an emptiness when Levi had pulled out, but soon, she was being filled again and this time, by Arthur, and she cried out, as the green eyed man thrusted so deep into her, as if aiming for her womb. “Hnngh!” both were taking turns and that fact alone, was making Serenve even wetter. She was riding Arthur now, pushing against his dick, as the man gripped her hips, making her go obediently at his pace. She could feel Levi’s dick, slick with pre-cum, rested against her ass, as the man’s hand slid between her legs, finding her clit, beginning to stroke it, in time with Arthur’s motions.

“Fuck,” Arthur gritted his teeth, feeling Serenve’s tightness wrap around his dick. “, fucking amazing,” he couldn’t get enough of her smell, the noises she made, and now Levi was stimulating her, as he continued to ram into her tight pussy. The sight was pure eroticism, he wouldn’t deny that.

“B, both!” Serenve was so close, she could feel her stomach beginning to do flops again, she knew this feeling. She was so very close to the edge. She wanted them both inside of her. In her own sensual haze, she didn’t care if it was possible or not, she just wanted them both inside her. “P, please, inside me,” she groaned, bringing an arm around to Levi’s neck. “, both.”

“…” Levi didn’t want to hurt her, but the way she gasped and pleaded, was clouding his mind. His eyes darted to Arthur, who looked to be thinking the same thing, until he nodded mutely. “… tch.”

“Tell us if it hurts, pet.” Arthur ordered, as he positioned himself, alongside Levi’s dick.

Serenve’s eyes widened, her voice incoherent, as Levi and Arthur’s dicks both began to enter her. “AaaaHa, g, good,” a bit of drool escaped the side of her mouth, as she let them take control on this, their hands gripping her flesh, both of them going as slow as possible. “Oooh, Gods, ooo Gods!” she cried loudly, uncaring if anyone else heard her scream, having them both seated within her almost made her black out, sparks practically shooting in front her vision.

“S, shit,” Arthur breathed, concentrating on not moving, waiting on the damn Wolf to say something.

“We’re moving now,” Levi too was concentrating, ready to stop at any time, if Serenve felt any pain. However, both men had witnessed the moment Serenve had just given up her restraint, loosing herself to them, as she moaned, crying out her satisfaction. Her face told them all they needed to know, as they began to thrust into her like this, both men at the precipice of coming.

“C, cu, cumming,” Serenve breathed, uncaring if she were a sloppy mess at this point. “, unngh, cu, cumming!” she groaned, feeling them grow bigger inside of her. “Aaahh!” they were cumming as well, inside of her, filling her with their essence.

For the second time that night, Serenve had orgasmed with both men still inside her. As all three caught their breath, Serenve let out a pitiful, almost inaudible mewl, as their sticky, hot semen raced down her thighs, when both men gently pulled out from her. There was so much, but she was just to exhausted to care how much of mess they had made her.

She was so tired, so very tired. She could feel them both embracing her, nuzzling her. Arthur purring, Levi’s low hum of gratification, against her cheek, like this, they really did resemble animals.

“I, I love both of you,” she managed to say through her exhaustion. “, please, sleep,” Serenve begged, as their lips began to kiss over her flesh, the sensation pleasant and soothing. _You’ll break me._ Her arms settled around Arthur, clearly using him as support.

“You are our everything.” The Beastels said in tandem.

Arthur and Levi had no intention of going another round, even though their stamina was telling them different. Had their mate been in heat, then Serenve would have no problem going three, four more times. They knew better though, especially after seeing Serenve’s tired face. Holding Serenve upright for just a little longer, Arthur watched as Levi cleaned her up quickly, with one of their discarded shirts. Though it was a half-assed job, the Beastels didn’t care at this point, wanting to get Serenve to sleep as soon as possible. 

Both men carried her to the center and began tucking her in, cuddling up on either side of her. Levi caressed her hair, as Arthur stroked the flesh of her cheeks, with the pads of his fingers.

“We’re not making this an occurring thing,” Levi finally spoke, when he knew Serenve had fallen into a deep sleep. “, I prefer her to myself.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Arthur scoffed. “, I’d rather never feel your dick again, if that’s alright with you.”

Levi smirked, “Shut the fuck up Arthur.” it had shocked him when Serenve had begged that of them, but thinking back, it shouldn’t have. Serenve had wanted them both to feel the pleasure together, with her. Even in the throes of her own passion, she was still thinking of them. “Did you have to mark her there?”

“If I have to see your god damn mark every time, I want to kiss her, hell talk to her, then you’re going to see my bloody mark, every time you want to fuck her.” Arthur looked pleased with himself, as Levi had no come back to that.

As they rested in silence, Arthur placing feather soft kisses on Serenve’s forehead and face, Levi leaning forward to kiss her shoulders and arms, Arthur finally spoke.

“I’ll have to cut my claws, if I want to please her with my fingers.”

Eyeing his own claws, Levi would have to agree with the man. He too had wanted to finger Serenve, make her come with just his digits inside of her was an exciting thought, but he feared tearing her. The pair had to be extra careful when simply touching her, or they’d end up scarring Serenve’s silken skin.

“Tomorrow.” Arthur murmured, yawning.

“Enjoy my bed while it lasts.” Levi deadpanned, his mind going to washing his sheets whenever he got the chance.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Arthur snickered, knowing full well the man was bothered by his presence in his space. Unfazed, Arthur wrapped an arm around Serenve’s waist, cuddling closer to her side.

“… Again, shut the fuck up.” Levi muttered, looping his own arm around Serenve, snuggling into her backside, spooning her.

It didn’t take long, for both men to fall into a blissful sleep, surrounded by their mate’s beautiful scent and alluring warmth. Right where she belonged, in their arms.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer then I liked... I think i worked on it for a full 24hrs... I took so many breaks, I looked up so many words in a dictionary! I think it was so hard for me to write, because it was my first time writing down in words, a threesome. It's always been one on one sex scenes for me, so this would be my first threesome scene! Oof...
> 
> How did I do? XD 
> 
> I am absolutely smitten with the 'bro-ship' Arthur and Levi have. Like they work so well off another, its almost to perfect.  
> I just wonder where Eren is gonna fit in! fufu! not to mention the new characters I'll be adding in this arc.... fufufu!!
> 
> See ya guys next chapter! xoxo


	7. Puppies and Kittens

= + + + + + + + + =

Never had Serenve felt so sore in her life, but despite the slight discomfort, she was still the happiest girl on the face of the Earth. Waking up, nestled in the arms of the two men she loved dearly, had made her heart do little somersaults. She made sure not to move much, so as not to not disturb them. But she wanted to kiss Arthur and then turn to kiss Levi, which she knew would wake one or both the Beastels up.

The struggle was indeed real.

Instead, she opted to bring her hand up to caress Arthur’s cheek, at the same time, having her other hand entwine her fingers with Levi’s. This was sure to not wake them up.

“Kiss me already.” Arthur whined sleepily, cracking one eye open.

“A good morning kiss sounds good.” Levi voted, squeezing Serenve’s hand within his.

“How long were you two up!?” she complained, being pushed on her back by both men, who covered her sides, resting their heads under her chin.

“Since you woke up.” Levi smirked.

“Booo,” Serenve couldn’t help but laugh, petting their heads now, stroking their furry ears as she continued. “, good morning.” She kissed the tops of their heads.

“How do you feel?” Levi lifted his head now, eyeing the dozen of hickies and bites left by the two of them. Her once unblemished skin, was now stained with the events of last night and though each one brought back pleasant memories, he stilled worried.

“I feel fine,” Serenve reassured. “, really, I do,” seeing how both men looked at her with concern. “, really!”

“Next time will be my bed.” Arthur grinned like a Cheshire Cat, gently gliding his fingers across Serenve’s bare chest.

“Do you have a room in the castle?” Serenve was genuinely curious, still caressing both men’s hair, enjoying how both of their tails stuck up from the sheets, to wag back and forth merrily with her ministrations. She was positive they had no idea what their tails did on their own and she found it absolutely, adorable.

“No, I built my own small cottage in the Kingdom,” Arthur purred, as Serenve began to rub at his ears. “, when I’m not working, I spend my days there.”

“I’d love to see it.” Serenve awed, imagining what Arthur’s space looked like. If she didn’t find **one** scratching post, she’d be disappointed, truly.

“And you will, my home is your home, you twit.”

“You’re a twit!” Serenve poked his forehead, giggling as he tried to bite her finger playfully. She looked to Levi now. “You know what I’m about to ask you, right?”

“… How the reconstruction is coming along?” Levi had been anticipating such questions, he just didn’t think it’d be during their afterglow.

“It’s been eight years Levi, surely reconstruction should have ended by now.” Frowning now, Serenve gave him ‘you better have a good excuse’ face.

“…” Arthur kept quiet, averting his gaze from what he suspected was Serenve’s rising anger. He wasn’t one for humble brags, but right now, he **wasn’t** the one who had to deal with Serenve’s temper.

“Start talking,” Serenve sat up now, back against the headboard. She covered herself with the bed sheet, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. “, now.”

And Levi did.

**= + =**

Still in bed, but sitting up now, Levi finished explaining the events that had transpired after she had left. Arthur every once and awhile would jump in with his two cents, but for the most part, Levi had done all the talking.

“I see,” Serenve nodded, reflecting on all that she had learned. “, don’t look like that, Levi,” coaxing him to her side, so that she could wrap her arms around his naked torso, she spoke. “, you still managed to do a lot, despite missing a few years. And, if I’m being honest, I’m kind of happy I get to be here personally, to see more of Shiganshina prosper. And you,” Serenve motioned Arthur into their little group hug, which the man happily obliged too. “, I’m glad you were here for him, thank you.” She hugged them both.

“Now, we can make Shiganshina the best darn Kingdom ever, together! We’ll gain new allies and grow even more!” Serenve hyped.

“When **she** says it, I feel motivated.” Arthur stated.

“Yes,” Levi nodded, smiling. “, I do too.” he brought his cheek to nuzzle hers, before gently grasping her chin to kiss her, a soft, loving kiss.

“Mm,” Serenve beamed up at him, as they parted their kiss. “, then get ready to get motivated for the rest of your life, because I’m here now,” her hand pressed against his chest, where his heart laid. “, I’m not going anywhere.” She looked to Arthur, booping his nose gently. “That’s a promise.”

“It’s a promise.” Arthur smiled, leaning forward, kissing her, their lips melding together passionately, adoringly.

A minute later, a knock sounded on Levi’s door, having all three stare across the room. Although Serenve had no idea who it was, the two Beastels, knew from their kin sense. Both made sure Serenve was properly covered in the bed sheets, before Levi said ‘enter’.

“Erwin!” Serenve exclaimed happily, the blonde-haired man all smiles, as he walked into the room. The man showed no sigh of being fazed, at seeing the three upon the bed, all very much naked under the sheets.

“It is nice to see you again, Serenve,” Erwin spoke, bowing his head formally. “, I am glad you are well and in good health.”

“How is Hange and everyone? Where is Francis?” she looked to Arthur, at her last question.

Erwin chuckled with mirth, “Zoe is quite well, she’ll be back later tonight from her patrols.”

“Francis is Francis,” Arthur grunted. “, probably waking up between two figures like yourself.”

“Oh really?” Serenve’s eyes fluttered, pretending the subject was scandalous, but she could easily tell that Francis was a ‘ladies man’.

Clearing his throat, Erwin now held out a small brown bag, “I must be frank, last night I came by to see if you had returned your Majesty and well, it was obvious you had. Serenve,” he now looked at the girl, who looked so tiny in comparison, to the two Alphas that laid on either side of her. “, I know you weren’t in your heat, but pregnancy is still viable in these situations. I thought ahead and if you’d like, this bag contains pills that would nullify certain actions from last night.”

“Erwin.” Levi’s gazed narrowed on the blonde-haired man, who remained where he was, despite Levi's lethal stare, still holding up the bag.

“I’m not a fan of it either, but the git has a point, it’s up to Serenve,” Arthur sat up, raking a hand through his tussled dirty blonde hair. “, besides isn’t having a child out of wedlock considered a crime for a King?”

“She’s my mate! Wife or not, there would be no ‘crime’.” Levi growled angrily.

“Now, now,” waving her hands in a ‘let’s chill’ gesture, Serenve now spoke to Erwin, “, thank you Erwin for your foresight and consideration. However, those won’t be necessary. I’ve been taking birth control regularly since I turned fifteen, and I didn’t miss my pill yesterday.”

“Birth control since fifteen?” all three males now looked at her curiously, her two mates looked the most confused.

“Birth control can do more then just keep a girl from pregnancy, you guys,” Serenve educated. “, for starters, birth control can lead to lighter periods for females, less acne on the face, it can also help for painful cramps, as well as helping with endometriosis. As an Omega, I took birth control for the simple fact I didn’t have an Alpha mate and if something awful were to happen, well, I’d be prepared.

But now, things of course have changed,” she looked between Levi and Arthur. “, if you two want me to stop taking my birth control, I will.”

“You,” Levi whispered. “, would want my pups?”

“My kittens?” Arthur sounded in awe.

“Of course, I would,” Serenve was taken aback. “, why wouldn’t I?”

“I see,” Erwin put away from the brown bag, pleased with the outcome. “, then in that case, I’ll use my foresight to have wedding planners on standby.” Bowing once more, Erwin made his way out of the room, his smile never fading from his face.

“I, I never imagined being a father,” Arthur said out loud now. “, but I know,” he turned his head towards Serenve. “, I’d be a better bloody father then my own.”

Nodding and smiling warmly, touching his cheek reassuringly, Serenve now looked to Levi, looping her arm around his, “You too,” she murmured. “, I know you’d be a better father then your own.”

“Yes,” Levi answered adamantly. “, I would,” his fingers touched her chin delicately. “, and I’d forever cherish, the mother of my pups, my mate.”

“I just wish,” sadness overwhelmed her now, as she envisioned herself holding her future children. “, my mother could see your grandbabies.”

“Why can’t she?” Arthur was direct.

“She tried to come through the mirror before, but it didn’t work for her.” Serenve replied forlornly.

“It’s a new mirror though,” the Beastel Panther pointed out, seeing how Serenve’s head shot up instantly. “, I’m not expert, but it wouldn’t hurt anyone to try. Who knows what Yari concocted.”

“Can you go through the mirror, Arthur?”

“I can,” his hand tapped his forearm. “, my own blood went into making that damned thing, so I best be able too.”

“Oh wow!” Serenve grew excited. “That means you can see my mother!” plans started to formulate in her head. “We can carry my mirror back to my mom’s house and try to see if she can go through!”

“Your mom, huh?” Arthur had never seen someone so excited about their own parent before. After all, he hadn’t seen his mother in over eight years. But seeing Serenve so elated with wanting to introduce him, made his heart swell. To be a man who his mate was proud of showing off, made him genuinely happy.

“Mhm, my mom! She’ll love you!” Serenve squealed in excitement, wiggling happily in place.

“Just watch out for her toast.” Levi warned.

Arthur could see how the two had turned solemn, now nodding in unison at Levi’s warning, “No worries, I’m more of biscuit kind of Panther.” He smirked.

The three began to laugh, enjoying just a little more time in bed, before getting up, to face the day ahead.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push this out real quick, because I'm going to take the weekend off! Honestly was gonna add some more stuff, but this was short and sweet! xoxo 
> 
> What I wanted to actually do, was push out World 4's story! Yup, you heard me, brainstorming and everything is well underway for World 4's storyline! So as I said before, expect that sometime soon. (still working on how to lay it out, piece by piece...)
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this short, sweet chapter and please, if you guys are enjoying my stuff, don't be shy, let me know! xoxo I really appreciate you guys hitting my stuff up! 
> 
> Also, I may or not be working on a Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction... (oof, because I wanna write about demons and magic!) ooof haha mwah xoxo love ya guys!


	8. The Pitch-Black World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Threat Appears...

**= + + + + =**

Yari starred at the marbles in her hand, always wondering if she were doing the right thing for them. The last thing she wanted, was for World 5 or rather 5.1, to turn into another World 1. It was a little too late to separate any of these souls. They’d probably end up fighting her at this point if she even tried.

Tapping Serenve’s marble, she smiled, like a mother would fawning over their young. And then, her breathe hitched, hearting sinking in her chest, as a thick, black slime began to erode around Serenve’s marble, pushing away the other surrounding souls.

“What the-“

**= + =**

One moment she was dressing, the next, Serenve’s entire world bled black. Her room faded from existence, the floor she stood on, everything that surrounded her, was suddenly pitch black. In hindsight, she should have been panicking, but Serenve remained deftly calm.

Having returned to her world to shower and change, Levi and Arthur were thankfully not around to be witness to whatever was happening. Taking a step forward, she briefly wondered if she were in her room still, or perhaps, in a different dimension.

Ever since the possibilities of new worlds being out there had been placed on the table, something ‘supernatural’ like this wasn’t about to faze her. Was this an after effect from Yari’s mirror? A tear in space?

“It seems there’s backbone to go along with that Brilliant soul.”

A deep timbre voice spoke now through the darkness. It echoed around her, so Serenve was unsure of where it originated from. She couldn’t make out a presence, so Serenve didn’t move from where she stood. “Did you make the world disappear?”

“I didn’t make the world disappear, I just made **you** disappear from it. Now, you are in **my** world.”

“What now?” she felt it, a presence and she turned, undaunted by who or whatever she was too see.

The figure that towered over had no shape, and even in the blackness, she could make out the lines of its face. Instead of the stereotypical red eyes, dark neon purple orbs stared back at her. Friend or foe, Serenve couldn’t tell. There was just no aura emitting from this figure.

“Now, I take your soul.”

The figure snaked out a hand, a hand that larger than her head. Gasping, Serenve took a step back, only to have a blinding flash of blue go off in front of her, so bright, that she had to throw up her arms, shielding her eyes. The figure grunted in pain, hand reeling back.

“A barrier?” the purpled eyed mass mused.

Lowering her arms, Serenve brought a hand to her chest. _Did that… Come from me?_

“I didn’t think you’d be stronger than the others.”

“Others?” her head tilted up to stare into those purple eyes.

“This just means I must rethink my methods. How interesting.”

“Hey, what others!?” a sudden hint of fear peaked inside Serenve, not for herself, but of the ‘others’ this thing spoke of. Had it tried to do this before? Did it really succeed?

**_Serenve!_ **

“Tch,” the mass began to grow irate. “, Yari.” It hissed in anger.

**_Serenve, can you hear me!?_**

“Yes! I can!” Serenve shouted, never breaking her gaze from the blackened mass in front of her.

“I will be back.” The figure forewarned.

Serenve was no longer in the pitch-black world. In just a blink of an eye, she was back in her apartment, in her own room, with Yari, the Fate, standing before her with a look of genuine concern.

“Oh Gods, Serenve,” Yari was in front of her, touching her face, examining from top to bottom.. “, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“… I’m fine.” This would be the first time Serenve met the Fate. Her mother had done most of the explaining about her. “What happened?”

“I, I don’t know. One moment you were in my hand and the next, you were gone.” Yari held out her palm, revealing the marbles she held. “And then, boom, a flash of aqua and you were back suddenly. Where did you go?”

Serenve explained what had occurred, leaving no detail out. This would also help herself remember for future reference. Once she had finished, Serenve eyed Yari quizzically, wondering if the Fate could enlighten her, but it looked like the woman was just as stumped, concern still evident on her face.

“Do you know of anything that can steal souls?”

“…” Yari began to pace, every once and awhile bringing her fists to pound against her forehead. “The only thing I can think of, are Reapers. “

“Yari, whatever that thing was, it’s stolen souls before.”

“It knew you were a Brilliant soul.” the Fate murmured, coming to a halt in her pacing.

“Is that something rare?”

Yari smiled warmly at Serenve, nodding, “Yes, it is.”

“… Are there other Brilliant souls?”

“They are rare, but there are others.” Yari fully faced the aqua eyed girl, knowing exactly where her line of questions was going. “You want me to find out if they have been going missing, don’t you?”

“If possible, yes. Whatever that thing was, Reaper or not, it’ll be back, but I don’t think anytime soon. It looks like whatever barrier I have over me, it can’t get through. And I doubt, even if you do keep close to me, you won’t be able to fight it. The best thing we can do for now, is start to gather intel. Something tells me, you’ll do better than me in that forefront.”

Grunting, Yari just shook her head in disbelief. Even pitted through something so scary, Serenve managed to keep calm and collected. And now, she was using her gifts to not only help herself, but others.

This is what a **true** Brilliant soul was.

“We Fates don’t normally converse with one another,” Yari began, wondering just how much she should tell Serenve. The girl was a genius, so it’d only be a matter of time before she’d piece things together, even with the bits she was given. And if that figure were to come back, Yari knew knowledge could also be used as a weapon. “, we are keen to stay in our individual’s rooms. However, it’s not a rule. Sometimes, other Fates like to play games with one another, or visit one another. It’s like one massive dimension, outside our rooms, with thousands of hallways, leading to various other rooms.”

Serenve listened intently, absorbing every word the Fate said. “And these Reapers, are they also in this massive dimension?”

“No, no they are not,” Yari scoffed, leaning against Serenve’s dresser. “, Reaper’s, reap the dead. When a soul dies, a Reaper comes. But, the soul doesn’t really ‘die’. It will eventually go back to it’s original Fate, to be reborn into a new World. The Reaper’s job is to reap the soul, take the soul to Purgatory and then bring the soul back to the Fate’s dimension.

When they are not doing this, the Reapers reside in Helios. A dimension separate from ours. That’s the thing, I’ve never heard of a Reaper, reaping souls before their time. And it’s usually discussed with the Fate of that soul. And then there’s that slime that covered your marble before you disappeared.”

“The pitch-black world.” Serenve assumed, it made sense that that was what the slime had been. “It was a world it created.”

“Yeah, see, Reapers don’t have that power. So, I’m just confused! If it wasn’t a Reaper, what the hell was it!?”

“And there’s nothing else that can snatch souls away from Fates?”

“Nope, nothing, not a damn thing. Not unless it was some God or demon. But, something that powerful… I would have sensed for sure.”

_Gods and Demons…_ Serenve decided to save **that** conversation for another time. She was sure Arthur and Levi would be coming through that mirror at any moment, and she’d rather not let them know what had happened. They would defiantly be worried, and they would most likely glue her to their sides. It didn’t sound so bad, but Serenve did enjoy having privacy from time to time. Something told her, those two would be extreme, going so far as to **never** let her leave their sight.

“Okay, let’s just go off the theory it’s a Reaper. With that mindset, start digging around in your dimension. See if there are other Fates who have experienced what you have, and if Brilliant souls really have been going missing. In the meantime, I’ll keep this incident from the others. I’ll do some digging at my University library, maybe something there can help us.”

“Do you think that wise, keeping this from everyone?”

“From what you told me; it wasn’t after the other souls in your possession. Eren, Mikasa, Levi, etc.”

“Yup, it was even pushing them away, as if it were a kid who didn’t like vegetables.”

“So maybe,” Serenve theorized. “, the pitch-black dimension only works on Brilliant souls. If that’s the case, we don’t have to worry about anyone else disappearing. So, the need to tell them lessens. Trust me, if I feel its necessary, I **will** tell them.”

Yari frowned, “I do trust you, Serenve. I’m just really fucking worried.” The Fate confessed, looking utterly lost.

“Don’t worry Yari, I’m not going anywhere without a fight. I’m right here still. And I’m counting on you.”

With a deep breathe, Yari nodded firmly, before vanishing. Leaving Serenve alone, to ponder over the events that had just transpired.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all this weekend I've been wondering where to take the plot for this story! It's legit been irking me, because there's a couple of scenarios I could have done but I decided in the end what to do!! So thus, brainstorming took place and now, I'm carving it out! XD
> 
> I've got BIG things in store for this fic, so I hope you are all buckled in! My ride or die readers out there, i love ya! xoxox
> 
> Cya next chapter~!


	9. A Calm Before Tragedy

**= + + + + + + + =**

“Don’t worry, people will think you two are going to the Renaissance Fair!”

It was a lucky break that the weekend just happened to host the Fair, so there was no need to disguise both Beastels. As for their ears and tails, Serenve decided it was fine, people would just assume they were hardcore cosplayers. It wasn’t as if she planned to walk them around the city, in fact, their main goal today was to take the mirror to her mother’s.

Thankfully, Eren and the others had stopped by to help. Mikasa looked grumpy when she spotted Levi and even more so when noticing Arthur. Armin looked pretty chill, his focus was on the mirror, as he examined it from top to bottom. As for Eren, he immediately gained the scrutiny from Arthur, who came up bluntly in his face, eyeballing the younger Alpha.

“So, your Eren.” It had been brief, but Levi had explained that there would be another Alpha joining their ‘team’, if the human could go through the mirror. If he were honest with himself, Arthur respected the boy who had taken care of Serenve, while at the same time controlling himself from urges. It must have been brutal, especially considering puberty was a hormonal mess, especially with an Omega around. “Nice to meet you.” He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder, in his own way, accepting the teen.

“W, who are you?” Eren had no clue who this man was. He was aware of Levi, but as for the blonde-haired man, he was stumped. His gaze shifted to Serenve, who smiled sweetly, hooking an arm around his.

“This is Arthur, a Panther Beastel and also, my mate.”

“Another one!?” Mikasa exclaimed from the other side of the room, having been eavesdropping beside Armin, who had jumped at the girl’s sudden outburst.

“Oh,” unlike his sister, who wasn’t aware that Serenve was willing and okay with having a polyamorous life, Eren took this bit of news differently. “, it’s nice to meet you, I hope we can get along.”

“Heh,” Arthur smirked. “, it’s the wolf over there you should be saying that too. He’s got territorial issues.” The Panther Beastel ignored Levi’s obvious glare centered on his back.

“Do you think, we’d be able could go through?” Armin looked over his shoulder at Serenve. He wasn’t about to touch the mirror, not unless Serenve was alright with it. 

As a Beta amongst Alphas, Armin Arlert had always received snide looks from strangers, both in their class and outside. Once in a while, teachers would pull him aside and ask if he was being bullied. Which had made Armin lose his temper more than once. Eren, Mikasa and Serenve had been nothing but supportive, kind and caring towards him since they had met, and even though he was a Beta, he wouldn’t stand for anyone talking bad about them. Ever!

And that’s where the confusion laid for most people that saw the group together. It was easy to see why two Alphas would swarm around an Omega, but Armin, being a Beta, was just a curious case for them. Had they even bothered to get to know Armin, they would see that the blonde haired boy was a genius when it came to Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Physics, Microbiology, Biotechnology, hell the teen even dabbled in Astronomy and Meteorology. Armin couldn’t give a shit what any strangers thought about him, all he cared about were the opinions of his friends, who were the smartest individuals he knew.

He also cared deeply for Serenve, not so much in a romantic way like Mikasa and Eren felt, but more familial. Thus, why Armin had decided to go straight into a medical field, so that he could be a professional when it came to helping Serenve with any Omegas issues, if any, that would arise. So far, several hospitals were blowing up his email box in hopes that he’d start an internship with them. In the end, Armin just wanted to stick to his friends, so he decided to hold off on accepting any internships, until he knew where the others were going.

“Let Eren test it out.” It was Levi who had spoken up now, garnering looks from Arthur and Serenve, the pair looking to one another now with surprised looks.

“Well,” Serenve nudged Eren towards the mirror, which now laid on the living room floor. “, go on.” She prayed it would work. Walking with him, as he eventually came to kneel on the floor beside the mirror, the green-eyed teen starred down at his own reflection.

“…” reaching out, Eren held his breathe, only to slowly exhale in awe, as his entire hand sank into the mirror.

“Eren!” Serenve exclaimed happily, kneeling instantly beside the boy bright smile on her face. “You can go through!”

“I, I can.” The boy murmured, still in a state of shock. “I can!”

“Can I try too?” Mikasa crouched towards the mirror, meeting Serenve’s eyes.

“Of course, you can! You too Armin!” motioning eagerly for them to try, Serenve waited with bated breath, praying they too could go through the mirror.

“1, 2,” Armin started counting, rolling up his sleeve, on 3, Mikasa and him both pushed their hands towards the mirror. “, holy shit!” the blonde-haired boy awed, his entire hand, up to his wrist, was inside the mirror.

“Looks like our group isn’t disbanding anytime soon.” Eren smiled at his sister, seeing the relieved expression on her face, as she now smiled up at him.

“Well,” Arthur arched an eyebrow, whilst grinning from ear to ear, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “, looks like we got a party coming back with us.”

Levi watched as the four laughed and smile at one another, Serenve putting her hands inside the mirror now as well, nudging Mikasa, who nudged her back. It was as if the mirror was like water to them, as they played with it.

“If it keeps Serenve smiling as she does,” Levi commented, always adoring the way Serenve laughed and played. “, I’m okay with that.”

= + =

“…” Helena covered her mouth. The moment she had opened the door and Serenve stepped aside to reveal her Wolf Beastel, did Helena almost have a heart attack. It had been eight whole years, since the man had left. Without so much as a ‘goodbye’. Leaving Serenve a complete mess! Having the man now stand in front of her, in her living room, she could only do one thing.

Punch him.

Everyone gave a collected gasp, save for Arthur, who was enjoying the drama.

“That was for my baby!” Helena exclaimed, before finally wrapping her arms around the man, embracing him. “, it’s good to see you again, Levi.”

“You as well, Helena.” Levi had felt that punch, the woman had put all she had into it. He didn’t blame her in the slightest. Levi still felt like he deserved more punishment for doing what he had done to Serenve.

“And who’s this?” eyeing Arthur, Helena examined the blonde-haired man. “Tall, green eyed and handsome. Let’s see, two tall handsome Adonis’s,” her fingers pointed to Eren and Arthur. “, and a shorty,” her thumb jutted towards Levi, the three teens, save for Serenve, tried to contain their laughter. “, my daughter sure knows how to pick’em.” She grinned teasingly at Levi.

“I **really** like your mum.” Arthur voiced, chuckling now as he witnessed Levi’s deadpanned expression.

“Mom!” Serenve laughed, playfully shoving her mother, who shrugged her shoulders in a ‘I’m just saying’ manner.

“I’m banning you from my Kingdom,” Levi stated. “, you’re officially banned!”

This time Helena began to laugh, looping her arm around the man’s shoulders, pinching his cheek, “One you marry my daughter, that kingdom becomes mine~!”

“The savagery,” Arthur smirked. “, I love it.”

“That’s my mom.” Serenve sighed in defeat, now watching as Levi and Helena began to go at it, just like old times. “See, I told you,” she smiled up at Arthur, who hooped an arm around her waist, bringing her to his side. “, she’d love you.”

“Yes, but for my good looks or my charm?” Arthur joked, Serenve giggling.

“Watch it puppy, or you’re eating your dinner outside!”

“Maybe eating outside would give it actual flavor.”

“Ok, that’s it!”

“Should we stop them?” Armin arched an eyebrow in question.

“Nah,” Mikasa smirked. “, let them fight.”

Eren looked towards Serenve, who met his gaze in return. Both nodded to one another and slipped out of the room, hauling the mirror towards her room now, while the others stayed to instigate the feud.

**= + =**

Finished setting the mirror down in its original spot, Eren and Serenve took a step back to admire their reflections.

“I hope mom can go through as well.” Serenve bit her lip, trying not to dwell on the negative.

“Why do you think we were able too?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Serenve puffed her cheeks out in frustration. “, from what my mother told me, Yari, our Fate, made the mirror Levi broke, for his mother. His mother only ever wanted Levi to meet his ‘fated one’, and so, it connected us. Thus why no one else could go through. Of course, no one ever really tried, besides my mother.”

“And now, a new one was created, but for a different cause. So, that’s why we are able to go through now.” Eren surmised.

“Mmmm, it’s the only theory that makes sense. However, if she can’t…” she let out a tired sigh, shaking her head, refusing to even think about the ‘what ifs’. “I was so happy when your hand went through the mirror…” Serenve confessed, looking up at Eren, her hand finding his. “Truly.” 

“… Me too, Serenve. To tell the truth, I was scared. I don’t know what I would have done if I could never see you again.” His fingers entwined with hers, and he brought their now joined hands up, to kiss her knuckles. “Will you go out with me? I mean, technically, it would be marriage wouldn’t it? Will you marry me, Serenve Craft?”

“!” Serenve blinked a couple of times, registering Eren’s proposal. Although they hadn’t had sex yet, an Alpha and their mate were joined for life. Fated or not. A real Alpha would never leave their mate, and Serenve knew without a doubt, that all her men were ‘real’ Alphas.

“Yes,” she breathed, stepping into Eren’s embrace, as the boy wrapped his arms around her. “, I will! Yes!”

As they two now kissed, affirming their love for one another, a resounding applause was in the doorway to Serenve’s room. The pair jumped in surprise, seeing Armin and Mikasa showing their support, as they always had done.

“How long were you two there?” Eren narrowed his gaze.

“Long enough to hear the marriage proposal.” Armin grinned.

“Not even a ring,” Mikasa grunted, putting her hands on her hips. “, my brother is disappointing.”

“H, hey, I was planning on getting one!” Eren glared at his sister, who still looked thoroughly unconvinced.

“Are Levi and my mother still arguing?” Serenve questioned.

“Very much so.” Armin answered.

“Wow,” Serenve shook her head in disbelief. “, I guess they’re making up for eight years’ worth of insults and quips.”

“So, this was your childhood room?” Arthur came from the hallway, stepping into the doorway. After watching Helena and Levi go at it for ten straight minutes, he started to grow bored. He had dutifully noted that Serenve and Eren had scampered off somewhere, taking the mirror with them. Arthur decided to let them have some privacy, however, then the other two teens had left, so he in turn decided to follow not long after.

“Mhm,” Still holding Eren’s hand, Serenve motioned with her other free one, towards everything he was viewing. “, most of all my books are in my apartment, the only ones that remained here, were my picture books.”

Bending down next to the bookshelf, Arthur picked up some of the picture books she had talked of. All of them were colorful and vibrant. As a kid himself, he had never experienced such luxuries as ‘picture’ books. At first, he had to teach himself how to read, with just random flyers here and there. It wasn’t until he met Francis, that the man introduced him to a man willing to teach him for a pittance sum.

Serenve could see the warring expressions on the Beastel’s face, as he starred at the books in his hands. She knew so little of Arthur’s past, but from what had garnered, his childhood hadn’t been the happiest. And his father, like Levi’s father, had been a complete asshole. She wanted to know all about Arthur, they had eight years of time to make up for, she **wouldn’t** waste a second longer.

Stepping forward now, Serenve came to crouch down next to the man, who slowly tore his gaze away. Their eyes met, and Serenve smiled, a warm, soothing smile.

“I’ll pack as many I can, so that in the future, you can read them to our kittens.”

“…” How had she known? Arthur had been thinking of doing just that. Of teaching his children, being there for them. Never seeing them suffer or go through what he to endure. He’d strive to be both a great father and husband. Arthur met Serenve’s warn smile, with one of his own. “I’d love that." he pointed to the book now, knowing Serenve loved learning. "Did you know sailors also made their own picture books?”

“Do they now?” Serenve interest piqued. “I had no idea.”

“Why?” Eren was also curious.

“Like with crayons?” Armin mused out loud.

“I’m certain their world doesn’t have Crayola Crayons,” Mikasa stated matter of fact. “, I’m sure the drawings are done with pencil.”

Arthur looked around the room, seeing all eyes were now focused on him, the trio invested in what he had to teach them. He smirked, beginning to educate, “Actually, not with pencil, but with charcoal.” He wagged his finger. “And the reason most sailors make picture books, is because many are illiterate. They draw out their stories of their sea voyages, so that when they return to their families, their able to show and tell exactly what had happened.”

“Wow!” the trio awed, having hung on every word.

**= + =**

It still hurt. The searing pain he had felt from that blinding, aqua light, still made his hand tremble. Something like that, had never happened before. Sure, a couple of souls had fought back, but nothing had damaged him, like Serenve had.

“Awww, look at you,” a smug, black haired man, stepped from the shadows. His light purple eyes were filled with mirth, as he starred at the man, who clutched at his wounded hand. “, I hear you flubbed on getting the Brilliant soul, Malak. Now, we must hold off for a while. How does that make you feel?”

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Malak didn’t bother to answer the irritating man. Instead, he continued to flex his hand, trying to bring some feeling back.

“You told Master that a barrier held you back,” ignoring the obvious disdain from Malak, the raven-haired man continued. “, more then likely, it was the soul’s strong conviction. Clearly, that Brilliant soul has spunk. A little word of advice for next time, so that this doesn’t happen again. Instead of being crass in your attempts to capture the soul, perhaps you should be methodical.”

“Methodical? You want me to play the silly games you do, Cross?”

Rolling his eyes, Cross shrugged, “Mock me all you want Malak, but I’m not the one wounded and or without a soul. Playing with my food before I eat it up, does the job just fine.” Turning, Cross grunted. “I was just trying to help, is all.” With a curt wave, Cross disappeared into the shadows.

Leaving Malak in silence.

**= + =**

A depressing silence filled the room, as Helena lowered her hand away from the mirror, that she could not enter. Turning, the woman looked at her daughter, who looked ready to burst into tears. Years ago, Helena had been ready to give up her baby girl, so that she could be happy and today, Helena was still ready to make that sacrifice.

“I, I…” Serenve’s hands clenched into fists. “I don’t understand. Why isn’t it working?”

“Oh baby,” stepping up to her daughter, Helena cupped her face, thumbs brushing her silken skin. “, no matter where I am, whether here **or** there, will never change the fact that I will always love you. I want you to go and live in that world, show everyone what kind of firecracker you are, make lots of freakin’ babies with your three hot husbands,” as Serenve began to cry, so did she. “, and just be happy!”

“Mom.” Serenve fell into her arms, sobbing.

“Sssh, I know baby. I know.”

Being respectful, while also reading the room, everyone began to assemble out, leaving mother and daughter alone.

“Maybe Yari can fix this?” Serenve sniffed.

“And if she can’t? Sweetheart, Yari was never supposed to make this mirror in the first place. Doing so, is breakin’ all kinds of rules. Isn’t it enough that she gave you Levi back? That you and a few others can go? Listen baby,” she whispered soothingly, rocking her child back and forth. “, I believe there is a purpose for everything that happens. That a greater being, besides Fate, is involved in our lives. So, instead of feeling sad and depressed, be thankful that we have three more days together. And, let’s make the most of them. Okay?”

Sniffling, Serenve nodded, “Okay. I love you mom.” she squeezed the woman tighter.

“Oh Serenve, I love you too.” Helena kissed her daughter’s forehead affectionately. “I **always** will.”

**TBC…!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post frequently as possible. If I have an idea in my head, it will get written down!  
> How are ya'll liking it? (*craves comments*) T_T
> 
> ALSO, spiciness next chapter!! fufufu <3 
> 
> I hope all of you are safe and healthy! mwah xoxo
> 
> cya next chapter!


	10. A Calm Before Tragedy Pt. 2

**= + + + + + + =**

**D** inner was full of life that night, as Helena had decided to order six large pizzas for everyone to indulge in. Arthur and Levi had devoured at least two whole boxes by themselves, the Beastels having never indulged in such a delicacy. Everyone was animated, even Mikasa was jumping into conversations and being playful.

After dinner, Levi and Arthur decided to head back to their world, since they had been gone all day. Of course, the two Beastels wanted their mate to join them, however they knew Serenve wanted to spend as much time as possible with her mother.

“I’ll be back a little after midnight.” Levi murmured, kissing her softly.

“I miss you sleeping in my corner.” Serenve giggled.

Levi grunted, nipping her bottom lip teasingly, “I won’t be sleeping in the corner, little one.”

“Awww mannn,” smiling impishly, Serenve began to shoo him away. “, off with you. Kingly duties call, shoo, shoo!”

**= + Meanwhile + =**

Two Brilliant souls. Yari had found out that two brilliant souls had suddenly vanished from their Fates possession. It wasn’t as if her world had a newsletter that went around with ‘Breaking News’, so sadly, she had to go all over the place, investigating. What was most surprising to her, was that the ‘Cruel’ Fates, were the most informative.

_Figures Nova’s little creepy friends would have the scoop._ Resisting the urge to punt one of the little bastards across the hallway, and **all** the ‘Cruel’ Fates were tiny in stature, Yari continued to gather more intel. After about an hour, Yari was fortunate to come upon a scene in play. Quickly, she ducked behind a pillar, peering out to spy on the situation, thank to be in eavesdroping distance.

A Reaper stood next to a male Fate, who was crying his eyes out, clutching his star shaped souls in his hands. The Reaper looked distressed, as he waited for the Fate to calm himself, if only a little bit, to explain himself.

“He’s gone!” the Fate wailed, falling on his knees. “I had him in my hand and then,” deep sobs. “, and then HE WAS GONE!”

“…” the Reaper, who was 6’ft, bronzed skin and wore dark rimmed glasses, looked sympathetic now. “Is there anything else you can tell me, Orson?”

Wiping his face, Orson continued to snivel, “Th, there was a thick ooze, it was like tar, before Henry just… Before he just vanished!” the Fate looked miserable.

“Go back inside Orson,” placing a hand upon the Fate’s shoulder, the Reaper helped him up. “, I’ll try my best to look into this.”

“Keaton, please,” Orson gripped the man’s, gray vest. “, please find Henry.”

“I’ll do all I can.” Keaton assured, watching as Orson shuffled dejectedly back into his room. As the door closed, Keaton let out a tired sigh, raking a hand through his silver-white hair.

“That Fate had a Brilliant soul go missing on him, didn’t he?” Yari decided being direct was the only way to get any answers. Typically, Fate’s didn’t mess with Reapers who weren’t assigned to them. Yari’s assigned reaper was an elderly female, who looked to be her in late seventies.

“It is none of your concern.” Keaton shot his head up to meet Yari’s gaze, not a fan of her having eavesdropped.

“But it is,” Yari retorted, holding up Serenve’s marble between her thumb and forefinger. “, I too have a Brilliant soul, who went through exactly what Orson over there did.”

Keaton frowned, now facing Yari, “Then why do you still have your soul?”

“Because she fought back.” Yari clenched Serenve’s marble defiantly in her closed fist. “She was able to resist whatever was trying to take her. All she could tell me was that a Pitch-Black figure with neon purple eyes, was trying to steal her soul. And we both know just who is capable of doing something like that.” Her tone was clearly accusing.

“I honestly have no idea what is happening,” Keaton sounded defeated, crossing his arms now. “, two of my other brothers have sadly gone through what I just did. There is nothing we can do. The odd thing is, one of my brothers also reported that one other soul, close to the Brilliant soul, had died tragically, before her time.”

Yari pressed a hand to her chest, “Against the Fate’s plan?” something like that was unheard of. The Fate who owned a Brilliant soul, had certain perks given to them. One was world creating, the other, was getting to choose when those souls died. Of course, they couldn’t all live picture, perfect lives, but at least the Fate involved got a little bit of sway, when it came to death.

Keaton nodded sadly, “Yes. This was before the Brilliant soul was taken.”

“That’s **too much** to be just a coincidence, even you should see that.”

“I agree, however, Reapers don’t have **that** much power. So, if it is a rogue Reaper, then something else is helping them.”

“… What will you do?”

“I should ask you that. The Pitch-Black figure will most likely return for your Brilliant Soul. What do **you** plan to do?”

Yari smiled wearily, “My girl’s strong.” She didn’t know if she could trust Keaton or not, so she decided to give him little to nothing on Serenve. She could tell that Keaton was probably aware of this, thus why he ended his line of questioning.

“Here,” with his gloved hand, Keaton handed her thin, plastic card. On it, was just a yellow, spade symbol. “, my card. I don’t know what I’ll be able to do, but if you need my help for anything, even information, just crush it and I’ll be there.”

“…”

“I don’t like that expression on your face,” Keaton confessed. “, Reapers and Fates have always coexisted with one another, we have a symbiotic relationship with one another. It’s always been a Ying and Yang thing, as you are aware. Now, if more and more cases like this start to happen, it won’t be long until Fate’s start to distrust us. And then soon after, perhaps the Gods themselves will step in. Mayhap, even the demons. Those things crave chaos, especially of this kind. You know there hasn’t been a God or Demon around in centuries, but it is possible.”

Yari nodded, looking up from the card he had given her, “No, you’re right. I saw how you looked at Orson, it didn’t give me ‘I’m evil’ vibes. If I find out anything else, or if my soul gets attacked again, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Keaton bowed his head in appreciation.

**= + =**

**J** enga, Monopoly and a round of Taboo was what topped of the night for the teens and Helena. Afterwards, Serenve announced she’d be staying at her mother’s, as the others began to trickle out, Armin and Mikasa leaving first, with giving great, big, bear hugs to the Craft family.

Eren decided to stay a little longer, while he and Helena worked on cleaning the kitchen, Serenve kept busy by tidying up the living room.

“I finished the living room,” Serenve called out. “, I’m gonna go put some fresh sheets on my bed!”

Right after Serenve’s declaration, Helena sniped a half-washed plate from Eren’s hands, nudging the boy with her hip. ‘Go’ she mouthed. Eren was taken aback, not expecting Serenve’s mom to be a wingman, but the woman arched her eyebrow in a ‘you best go now’ look.

‘Ok, ok.’ Eren couldn’t help but smile, leaving the woman to finish the dishes. He started for Serenve’s room.

**= + =**

**“M** mm, these smell great!” Serenve murmured to herself, as she spread out the sheets on her bed. When Serenve had moved out of her mother’s house, she had upgraded from her twin sized bed to a Queen. Fixing up her twin sized, Serenve couldn’t help but reminisce on some of her younger years. Not just the times she had with Levi, who would sleep in the corner of her room, or hang out with her curled on her bed in his wolf form, but of the times with Eren and her hiding under the bed, to scare her mother. Or reading books together, side by side. They may have been ten, but they both played like toddlers.

Giggling, Serenve grabbed up her pillow, beginning to put a new covering on it.

“Have another pillow for me?”

Jumping a little, Serenve turned with a smile towards Eren, who leant against the doorframe, “You know, I was just remembering about our slumber parties. Do you remember when you ate so much cake, you got a stomachache? I had to rub your belly the entire night.”

“… That was good cake though.” Eren pouted, a small blush crossing his face.

Serenve laughed, sitting on her bed, patting the empty spot beside her. Eren happily accepted her invitation, “Ah, remember the time when we thought the house was haunted and we made ghost pack backs and everything!?”

Eren burst out into laughter, “Yes! Your mom walked into the house that night, in the dark and we just shined our flashlights on her, she dropped all the groceries screaming in panic!”

Serenve held her stomach, laughing just as hard, “Oh my GODS, the next-door neighbors thought we were getting broken into!”

“Oh man, your mom was so mad!”

“Heck yes she was,” Serenve groaned. “, she threw away our ghost packs!”

“We worked hard on those.”

The pair began to settle down from their fits of laughter, Serenve leaning against Eren’s side, the teen taking her hand into his, entwining their fingers together.

“I also remember when we laid face to face, cuddling together.” That was when they were around fourteen and her mother, having trusted Eren, would let them have sleep overs. “I think, that’s when I started to fall in love with you. I had already loved you Eren, but my heart was so broken because of Levi. Whenever you held me at night, I would stay up sometimes, just listening to your heartbeat and being so happy that you spoiled me with your warmth. I’m sorry if there was ever a time I made things difficult for you.”

Eren frowned, nudging Serenve gently, so that she looked at him, “Never,” he said bluntly, “, never was there a time you made things ‘difficult’. I was always in love with you Serenve, as I said before, just being around you was more then enough for me. I was okay with being that support you needed, even if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings.”

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

“You, Serenve Craft,” Eren pressed his forehead against hers. “, will forever be worth the wait.”

They kissed. It started off soft and slow, both just enjoying the feeling, before eventually, it became more passionate. Their tongues danced together, Serenve moaning into their heated exchange.

“Hey guys!”

Both froze now, as Helena’s voice hollered from the living room.

“I’m gonna go to Cheryl’s! I’ll be gone for three straight hours!” Cheryl just happened to be Helena's red wine buddy and avid romance novel reader. The two had become the best of friends, when Helena had decided to join Public Library book club.

“…” both teens were not starring at one another in disbelief.

“Sooo, you two have a good night!”

“Is your mom seriously doing what I think she’s doing?” Eren couldn’t help but shake his head incredulously.

“She isn’t even trying to hide it.” Serenve looked just as stunned.

“Byeeee!” Helena loudly shut the door, so that they could clearly hear it from where they were.

“Do you think she’d be upset if we just ended up falling asleep and **NOT** do what she thinks we wanna do?”

“Honestly, knowing your mom, she probably would.”

Both Eren and Serenve started to laugh and after some time, it was Serenve who spoke first.

“I, I wanna do it though.” She whispered shyly.

Eren cupped the side of Serenve’s face, capturing her lips once more, as he now brought them to lay back against the bed, his frame pinning her down, as he made her moan once more with his kisses. He bite at her bottom lip gently, before kissing her again. As they broke for air, the two smiled lovingly at one another, before Eren began to trail kisses down Serenve’s chin, across her neck, his hands smoothing over sides, before dipping into her shirt, teasing the soft flesh of her stomach with his fingertips, before traveling upwards.

“Mmm,” Serenve tugged at Eren’s shirt, wanting him to remove it. He complied, tugging it over his head and then chuckled, as he watched her remove hers. “, heh.” she smiled cheekily.

Eren eyed the bite mark that laid upon the juncture of Serenve’s neck, he could only assume it was placed there by Levi. She had a couple of other fading hickies along her neck, which he would seen replace with his own. “Should I leave a mark too?” _It must be a Beastel thing._ “Does it hurt?”

Serenve shook her head, “No, it doesn’t. And yes, I want you to also leave one. I know it’s a Beastel thing, but I also want you to leave a mark on my body.”

“Then I will,” was all Eren said before he began to leave a trail of kisses down her chest, happy to see she wore a bra that unhooked from the front. With a tweak to the clasp, her breasts were freed, and he soaked in the sight before him. She was mesmerizing to look upon, everything about her, to him, was perfect.

His tongue was the first thing she felt upon her breast, before he brought his mouth to close around one of her nipples, biting and sucking in tandem, his teeth playing with the globe, as his other hand began to snake its way towards the juncture of her thighs.

Serenve had worn a skirt today since the weather had been perfect for it. At this moment, she was glad that she had, for Eren’s hands were grazing across her inner thighs, his fingers pressing into her heat over her moist panties, as he now switched to the other breast to give it much needed attention. Eren began to stroke his fingers up and down the lips of her pussy, enjoying the sweet sounds she made. The way she arched her back, groaning, as his fingers slid under the lining of her panties, slicking his fingers with essence.

“Nnnn, Eren,” Serenve moaned, her hands gliding over his firm chest, nails lightly raking across his skin. “, ahh!” she cried out, as the boy pressed one finger into her, bringing it in and out, before adding another. He swirled his digits inside of her, his thumb brushing her clit. He could feel her honey running against his hand, as she shuddered, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

“Let me hear your voice, Serenve,” Eren whispered huskily, continuing to piston his two digits into her, as she bucked her hips wildly, hands now upon his back, as her nails dug into his flesh. “, go ahead.”

“Ahh, nnm, ahhh!” as Eren added one more finger, Serenve was pushed over the edge, crying out loudly as she reached her climax, cumming against Eren’s fingers.

Eren left chaste kisses against her neck, patiently waiting for her to come down from her high. He nuzzled her cheek, with his own, hearing her faint giggle, as he did so. Though she wasn’t clawing at his back anymore, he still felt the slight sting from her nails had dug themselves in, during her orgasm.

Having finally settled, Serenve pressed her body against Eren’s, her hand finding his bulge, squeezing it through his jeans. Eren hissed now, having not expected her to do such a thing. With a seductive smile, Serenve kissed Eren, beginning to rub at his dick, feeling it twitch under her ministrations.

Last night this wasn’t something she was able to do, Levi and Arthur had both overwhelmed her. But now, it was just Eren and her. It was more intimate, she could hear his breaths mixing with her harsh breathing, feel his heartbeat, against hers. Though last night was intense and amazing, this right now, was special.

Beginning to unbutton his pants, unzipping his zipper, Serenve freed his penis, starring down at Eren’s manhood, which dribbled slightly with precum. This would be the first time she got a good look at a man’s penis before and it both scared and thrilled her at the same time.

Scared because he was quite lengthy and girth wise, he was big. So this is what a hardened penis looked like. While starring at Eren’s face, she took hold of his length, watching as pleasure washed over the boy’s face. _Oh, I’m doing that._ It was thrilling to see Eren’s face contort with the satisfaction, biting his own lip. _Now, who isn’t letting me hear them._ She began to stroke him, letting her thumb swirl around the tip of his dick, swiping the precum around it, before beginning to stroke faster and harder.

“S, Serenve,” Eren groaned, happily letting her do as she pleased. “, nngh,” he panted, bringing his hand down to grasp her wrist. “, I want to cum inside you.” he breathed. Eren knew Serenve was on birth control, she had told everyone, after she had gone with her mother to the clinic.

“I’m going to finish off my birth control for the month,” Serenve murmured. “, and I won’t be refilling.”

A warm smile spread upon Eren’s face at her explanation, the boy nodding mutely, “Alright.” He understood exactly what she was getting at.

Removing her skirt and sliding down her panties, tossing them aside, Eren just took a moment to admire Serenve, who laid sprawled out naked and exposed to him. She was so beautiful and she was all his.

Positioning himself between her legs, Serenve greedily wrapped her legs around his torso, urging him to enter her. Her wanton nature turned him on, and he wasted no time, sliding inside of her, going deep his first thrust.

Serenve’s back arched off the bed, moaning loudly Eren’s name, as he pulled out and back, his lips finding her breasts, as he began to bite and tease them, as he continue to piston inside her, tantalized by her breasts bouncing as he moved inside of her.

“Amazin’,” Eren breathed, kissing the center of her chest now, as he felt her arms go around his neck. “, Gods Serenve, you feel amazing.”

“Mmmm, y, you too!” Serenve groaned. “Ooh, mmm, Eren, faster,” she was close, so close. “, harder.” She rasped, as he complied with her pleas. “Nnnngh, haaa Eren!”

“Serenve!”

They embraced one another, Serenve burying her face into the crook of his neck, as he bit down on the juncture of her neck, opposite of Levi’s mark. He came inside her, as he felt her whole body seize up, another orgasm rocking her body.

“Mmmm,” Serenve let her fingers comb through Eren’s hair, basking in the afterglow of being filled by his seed. She even enjoyed him staying in her, as he himself recovered. _Feels so good._ “, I love you, Eren Yeager.”

“I love you, Serenve Craft.” Eren murmured, capturing her lips once again, both lazily enjoying each other’s touches. “I’m going to pull o-“

“Nuu,” Serenve pouted, nipping at his chin. “, stay inside.”

“…”

“Ooh,” Serenve shuddered, as she felt Eren’s dick start to harden again inside of her. Biting her lip, she eventually smiled wickedly. “, wanna go again?”

“Yes.” Eren matched her smile. “I defiantly do.”

**= + =**

**A** little after midnight, as he had said, Levi entered Serenve’s room through the mirror. The first thing he noted, was that a nightlight lite up the room, illuminating the pair that laid peacefully in one another’s arms. The smell of sweat and sex still permeated the room, and it was obvious the pair was naked under the sheets.

Stepping up to the bed, Levi was at least relieved Serenve was in reach for him to brush his fingers against her cheek. He noted then that Eren was still awake, shifting his gaze to stare at him.

“Just this once,” Levi whispered, shifting into wolf form. “, I’ll sleep in the corner.” After all, there was no room left for another person.

Eren nodded, smirking, “Good night, Levi.”

“Good Night, Eren.”

Padding towards the corner he was most familiar with, Levi made himself comfortable. And In seconds, Eren and him, were fast asleep.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the next chapter is gonna be rough... T_T I'm sorry in advance... as the famous quote goes...
> 
> 'I know what I have to do... I just don't know if I have the strength to do it...'  
> -Kylo Ren
> 
> Also, I've brainstormed so much, I think I can even make a Third Arc... OOf, I am excited for the future! :,) 
> 
> XD This one took a while, because I was busy with other things. I do stream! I'll be streaming today, Jun 5th, some DBD (DeadByDaylight)! so come join my stream around 4ish CST!  
> Twitch.tv/HanaBoBanana follow and click that bell to be alerted when I go LIVE!
> 
> mwah xoxoxo love you guys!


	11. A Calm Before Tragedy Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Plot Progression...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes... ^^;;

**\+ 2 nd Day +**

**The** first thing Serenve did when waking up, was turn her head towards the corner of her room, so that she could see her large, handsome, sleeping Wolf. Or maybe he was awake? Either way, she slowly climbed out bed, clad in only her panties and a large, oversized t-shirt, she was sure belonged to Mikasa.

She was careful not to wake up Eren as she did so, and proceeded to crawl towards Levi. Getting close enough, she instantly glomped onto him, savoring his fluffiness. It had been forever since she had done this, and she had missed it.

She had missed it a lot.

The moment his tail started to wag, she knew he was awake, and Serenve brought her arms to wrap her around his massive neck, nuzzling his furry cheek. “Good morning.” she whispered.

“Good morning, little one.” Levi instantly transformed, capturing her in his arms, her body set snuggly between his legs. When she tilted her head to look up at him, he took the opportunity to descend his lips upon hers, soaking in her soft moan, as he led into their kiss with his tongue.

His arms hands moved over the front of her body, hand finding one of her breasts, fondling the globe that didn’t quite fit into his palm, as his other hand moved down her stomach, fingers finding its prize, as he grazed her pussy. She wiggled in his grasp, as he drank her moans, so as to not wake Eren.

He couldn’t help but feel devious the second he had heard her crawl out of that bed and right into his arms. Levi had craved touching her all last night. Of course, he would eventually get use to her having two other mates besides himself, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop being greedy for her. His finger slid under the band of her panties, feeling her essence.

“Mmmm,” Serenve bucked and writhed in her mate’s hold, as his finger slide into her, added by another. “, ahh,” she pulled away from their kiss, biting her lip, as he began to thrust inside of her, his other hand still playing with her breast, pinching and pulling the nipple teasingly. “, L, Levi!”

 _Gods,_ Serenve didn’t’ want to wake up Eren, but it was so hard to not cry out under such an assault. She could feel Levi’s hard length against her ass, as he continued to finger her roughly, his teeth biting down on his mark, that was just beginning to disappear. He grinded his dick into her, as his fingers swirled inside of, feeling her juices dribbling against his palm.

“Sssh,” he whispered, smiling mischievously. “, or you’ll wake up Eren, little one.” He licked the side of her neck, making small nips here and there, teasing her flesh.

“Unnn,” Serenve was trying to keep her voice down, but he was making it so hard to do that. And then, his fingers slid out of her and she gasped, as he was pushing her down on hands and knees. “, L, Levi?” she could hear him unfastening his buttons, until she felt his dick begin to touch the inside of her thighs, rubbing against the lips of her vagina. The wet, sticky sounds as he began to massage his dick against her, made Serenve squeeze her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not making sounds.

 _Please!_ Her nails dug into the carpet, all she wanted was him inside of her. Serenve eyes widened now as Levi pulled down her panties, seemingly reading her mind, as he entered her without warning, with a deep, hard thrust. So caught off guard, she did cry out. Quickly she shot her head up towards the bed, seeing Eren begin to stir. “Aaah,” he was being rough and hard on purpose, and she didn’t care anymore if she made sounds. “, m, mea, meanie!” she breathed, groaning as he fucked her doggystyle.

Eren woke to the sounds of moaning, heavy breathing, and the smell and feel of sex. It was a warm, steamy feeling, that he had gotten use too, last night. Sitting up, he turned to stare at the corner, where Serenve was getting pounded from behind by Levi, who leant over her back, whispering lewd and naughty things into her ear.

“Mmmm, augh,” Serenve shuddered, whimpering, as her Wolf never let up his hard, fast thrusts, filling her deeply every time. “, Le, Le, Levi, nnnnn!” he was driving her mad.

“Look at Eren, little one.” Levi whispered, in ecstasy as he drove into hot, tight heat. He helped her lift her head, tucking a hand under chin. He could hear the sharp intake of breath she took, as she now watched Eren jerking off to them. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his cock in time with Levi’s thrust. “Let’s really give him a show.”

Hefting her up now, Levi made her straddle him, having her ride him, as his cock sunk deeper into her in this position. Serenve didn’t know what to do with her hands, as she found herself grasping Levi’s hands that held her thighs. Her eyes continued to watch Eren, the boy leant back on one hand, eyes hooded with lust, as he continued to masturbate.

“I’m cumming!” Serenve groaned, feeling Levi’s pace quickening, as he too was close to his own precipice. When Eren came into his hand, did Serenve cum, arching her back in pleasure, head thrown back against Levi’s shoulder, as the man was the last to come, filling her to the brim with his seed.

Eren couldn’t help but smile goofily, “Well, good morning.”

“I, I just wanted to cuddle,” Serenve pouted, still recovering. “, blame Levi.”

Levi grinned, canines revealing now, as he kissed his mark left on her neck, “I take full responsibility.” he whispered into her ear, warm breath making her shiver.

“Hey!” Helena’s voice hollered from the living room. “Breakfast is almost ready! I **KNOW** YOU’RE ALL UP!”

“…” the three all fell silent, before Eren and Serenve burst into hysterics, Levi sighing dramatically.

= + =

**Arthur** gave Levi and Eren the side eyed stare that clearly meant ‘this isn’t happening again’, from his seat at the table. They would have to figure out some way for them to all fit into Serenve’s room. He understood his mate wanted to spend every possible moment in her world and with her mother, before eventually having to leave both behind forever. Arthur wasn’t about to be an immature baby over something so important, but sleeping arrangements had to be made.

As breakfast proceeded, Serenve and Helena of course would be spending the day together, while at the same time sorting over what Serenve would take and what she would leave behind. Arthur and Levi decided to return to their world to get some work done.

‘Francis keeps pestering me endlessly about you. Though the bloody wanker understands and will ‘wait patiently’ to see you.’ Arthur had explained, during breakfast.

Eren had his own parents and stuff to sort out as well. He was sure Mikasa was already starting the groundwork in telling their parents what was going to happen. That was gonna be a long conversation.

In the end, everyone split up after breakfast.

**= + =**

**“Do** you remember when I was five and I brought in the garden snake?”

“Oh Gods, don’t remind me!” Helena chuckled, setting aside a couple of old photos into a small pile.

The pair had stopped by a local sub shop and picked up food to go. They decided while they ate, they’d go through the old picture albums. Helena had been great with taking as many photos as possible, when Serenve was a child. Though the woman did regret not taking pictures eight years ago of Levi and Serenve.

“I want to keep all the ones of us…” Serenve murmured, holding a thick stack of photos.

“I have backup copies on the PC, sweetheart, so take as many as you like.”

This was therapeutic for Helena, going through memories, even though her heart was breaking with every picture she saw of Serenve. From when she was a little baby being swaddled, to her first bath, to her first play set, to her first birthday cake, these were all splayed out in front of the woman.

 _My precious baby girl._ Picking up a photo of Serenve’s first day of pre-school, tears began to brim at the edges of her eyes, her fingers caressing the photo lovingly. “You were so ready to start school! Honestly, I just wanted you to stay with me until kindergarten. But no, you went ‘school please, mommy!’,” tears rushed down her cheeks now. “, I just couldn’t say ‘no’.”

“Mom.” Serenve scooted closer to her mother, their arms coming around one another.

“Baby, I knew one of these days you were going to fly away from the nest. I’ve always been psyching myself up, ready for when that day finally came.” Helena squeezed her daughter, kissing the top of her head. “You always wanted to go on an adventure, see new places, discover new things and help people. I’ll **always** be here,” she poked Serenve’s chest, where her heart laid. “, rooting you on and blabbing to all the other moms that my child is better than theirs.”

They both laughed, tears still streaming down their faces. “I’ll will forever be proud of you, Serenve, always. You bring joy and happiness to so many people’s lives, just look at the people surrounding you! You’re special Serenve Craft, you’re strong and intelligent, call it Fate’s plan or whoever else’s plan, I just **know** , you’re special. You’re gonna change so many people’s lives baby, for the better! So **never** regret leaving me behind, you got that? Never. Okay?”

“…” Serenve nodded, sobbing as she squeezed her mother in return. “Okay.”

**= + =**

**Dinner** that night consisted of Arthur, Levi and Serenve that night, since the Yeager siblings decided it’d be best to also spend their last days with their Mother and Father as well. After Eren and Mikasa broke the news to their parents, there had of course been tears shed, but overall, Eren and Mikasa’s parents were understanding and they adored Serenve and had already accepted her, a long time ago, as Eren’s future wife.

“What will you be doing now, pet?” Arthur embraced Serenve, kissing her affectionately. After dinner, the three walked into the living room.

_Start some research,_ Serenve thought, wondering if Yari had gotten any intel herself. “Well school admissions office doesn’t close to ten. I have to drop out of school, or else they’ll just think I disappeared out of nowhere. Gotta make sure everything is done officially, or it’ll just give my mother trouble in the long run.”

“It’s late, Serenve,” Levi frowned, clearly not approving of her walking around in the middle of the night. He would of course join her, but Levi had already told Erwin and Hange he’d finish off the work he had piled up. “, can you not go in the morning?”

“Eren, Mikasa and Armin have to do the same thing. They’ll be picking me up here soon.”

“I’ll be doing check ins with my crew,” Arthur sighed wistfully, having wanted to go with Serenve to see where she went to school at. “, can’t stay to long on land, or their sea legs will go weak.”

“You won’t be going out to sea anytime soon, right!?” Serenve frowned, tugging at Arthur’s tunic sleeve.

“No, pet,” Arthur cupped her cheek tenderly. “, not for another two months. Who knows, mayhap you can join me on my voyage.”

“Yes! I would love too!”

Levi grunted, not amused. Arthur’s voyages took at least 2 to 3 months, he didn’t go across the globe, but it was a fair distance away towards Spainian, where they got most of their spices and exotic vegetable seeds from. After eight years, they had yet to find another trading partner, but Levi planned to change that soon. With Serenve by his side of course.

**= + =**

**“What** about your dad, how did he take the news Armin?” Eren asked, as the four exited the Admins office.

“… My dad always wanted me to become a doctor so that I could make his life cozy. I wanted to become a doctor for my own reasons, not for him. When I told him I’d be moving far away and that I wouldn’t be finishing school, he sort of just lost it. After that, I just had to leave the house.”

“Armin…” Serenve placed a hand upon the boy’s shoulder.

“No, no, you don’t get to look at me that way Serenve,” Armin chided. “, my father is a piece of crap, you all know this. Almost on a daily he keeps saying how different it would be if I were ‘Alpha’, that my mother wouldn’t have died giving birth if I had just been an ‘Alpha’. I have no love loss when it comes to that man, even on days when he is nice, he’s still an abusive prick.

Meeting you, meeting **all** of you, was the best thing that could happen to me in my life. I would sacrifice anything, just to stay with you Serenve, to stay with all of you.”

“Armin,” Eren looped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “, I couldn’t see us ever splitting apart. You’re like our brother. “

Mikasa nodded, “We understand, Armin.”

“I look at you this way because I know exactly what you’ve endured. It won’t make me stop worrying about you, though.” Serenve responded.

“I know,” Armin took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. “, whenever I’m with you, I don’t ever feel like the Beta I am.” He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles adoringly. “Truly.”

The group stopped in the campus courtyard, where a few students still hung around talking with one another, or hooking up for late night dates.

“You’re going to head to the library?” Mikasa questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Serenve nodded, “Yes, I’m just gonna do a little research is all.”

“…” Eren and Armin eyed one another, before looking to Serenve.

Serenve crossed her arms in front of her chest, thinking to herself. “Alright, all of you, come with me.”

**= + =**

**Thirty** minutes later, all four teens now sat in pensive silence in one of the private study rooms inside the library. Now, they not only had to factor in the existence of other worlds, thousands, possibly millions of other worlds, the group now had to take into account Reapers with their ‘soul stealing’ capabilities. It was all just a lot to swallow, especially when what it all boiled down to, was that Serenve was in danger.

And there really wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it.

“I keep thinking ‘what can a Reaper possibly do with a soul?’,” Serenve spoke now, interrupting the silence. “, after all, their job is basically to courier it.”

“If we’re talking in terms of Theology,” Armin patted one of the books on the table. “, sounds more like what a demon would be after.”

Serenve nodded, “Yes, yes it does.”

“You were already thinking about that possibility?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes, Yari was so adamant about Reaper’s not having any of the abilities that she and I saw. The only conclusion I can draw, is that something is controlling or commanding the Reaper or Reaper(s) into doing its bidding.”

“I can get going after ‘rare’ souls, but for what purpose?” Eren sat straight in his seat now. “And, if they can capture rare souls, what about other souls as well?”

“Apparently, one other soul has been affected by the disappearance of a Brilliant Soul.” Keaton’s voice cut through their conversation, immediately garnering everyone attention. His appearance wasn’t so surprising, since Yari stood right beside him.

“A soul close to the Brilliant soul?” Armin questioned.

“Yes.” Keaton nodded matter of fact, noting how the four teens looked at one another with an edge of concern.

“Welcome back, Yari,” Serenve finally said, breaking the bit of tension that had built up. “, could you please introduce your friend.”

“This is Keaton, a Reaper from the world of Helios, where all Reapers reside. Keaton meet my Brilliant soul Serenve, as well as her best friends Mikasa, Eren and Armin. They are also souls in my care.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Keaton.” Serenve greeted, the other three deciding to just nod and smile at the silver haired man.

“Thank you, the honor is mine,” Keaton bowed his head respectfully. “, it’s not everyday I get to meet a Brilliant soul, especially one so regarded as you.” He wasn’t lying. For a Fate to have control over more then three souls at a time, was practically unheard of. Out of all the Fate’s he had encountered, none carried that much responsibility. But here Yari was, watching over not only Serenve, but six other souls connected to her. 

“So, you ended up telling them, even Levi and Arthur?” Yari was surprised to find all of them together discussing the subject.

“Levi and Arthur are still in the dark, but I decided on explaining everything to Mikasa, Armin and Eren. I’d like to know what information you’ve ended up gathering, before deciding whether to tell Levi or Arthur.”

Nodding, Yari decided to give Serenve and the rest of the teens everything she had uncovered. There were some moments when Keaton would step in and give his own explanation, whilst Yari then continued. In the end, it just left everyone with a lot more questions, then solid answers.

“Right now, all we have are theories,” Serenve was frustrated. “, it looks like I’ll have to inform Levi and Arthur. Going by what Keaton has said, whatever stole the Brilliant soul, went through one of their friends.”

“Like a hostage?” Yari gasped.

“The pitch-black figure said I had ‘spunk’ and then when he tried to go for me, something deflected him. During that entire encounter, I wasn’t scared, I didn’t feel fear. In fact, I was just curious! I thought it was something to do with you Yari, if I’m being honest. So, I didn’t fear for my life.

Now consider if I had been. If for some odd reason, the pitch-black figure struck at me at my weakest.”

Eren banged his fist against the table, “A weak soul, is an easy target. The pitch-black figure probably picked off one of the souls close to the other Brilliant soul, making it feel pain and suffering. Breaking the Brilliant soul’s defenses down, so it’d be easy pickings.”

“Yes,” Serenve nodded. “, that is exactly what I think happened.”

“That definitely sounds like a Demon.” Armin pointed out.

“A demon?” Keaton looked appalled, as he starred around the table at the four.

“Are demons not a thing in your worlds?” Serenve asked.

“Well, yes, they are,” Keaton frowned. “, but a Demon and or a God have not been seen in centuries! Not since… The Holy War.” The silver haired Reaper eyes down casted towards the ground. He had been a fledgling Reaper during those times, and it had truly been a time of chaos.

“But they still exist,” Serenve continued, not finding his excuse good enough. “, so, it is very possible that a Demon could be pulling the strings. How else can you explain a Reaper having the power to do what you and Yari have explained, and what I have seen? This is all very much a theory, Keaton, but can you honestly believe your own brothers are capable of doing such things? Killing off souls before their time? Stealing brilliant souls?”

Keaton fell silent, the thought of Demons returning after so long and now, potentially stealing Brilliant souls and using his own brothers to do it, didn’t bode well with him. What Serenve proposed held merit, he wouldn’t deny it. “If you believe its Demons, then there only a few capable of wielding such power, however the thought is discontenting.”

“… Archdemons…” Yari breathed. “But they were all exterminated!”

Seeing the confused looks on the teens faces, especially after watching Yari’s face contort with astonishment, Keaton began to explain, “There are dozens of different kinds of demons, so many in fact, it was hard to keep up with them all and it was almost what cost us the War. Now there were only a few Archdemons in play during the war, because like Brilliant Souls, they were rare. In total, there were about twelve of them. Each one had an ego, was power hungry and fed off not only the souls stolen from Fates, but Fates themselves. These were nasty demons, that the Gods and Angels had to face off one by one.

Looking back, it was because they were so egotistical and greedy, that led to their downfall. Honestly, had the Archdemons combined their power, they would have won. It truly would have been an end to everything.”

“So, assuming one of these Archdemons still lives,” Armin spoke up. “, if they are as powerful as you say, then couldn’t they just steal Brilliant souls themselves?”

“Yes actually, they could. Very easily, sadly.” Keaton’s face fell.

“We have not seen a God in so long,” Yari murmured. “, many of us don’t even remember what one looks like anymore. It was forever ago, the Gods came and fought, without lingering longer then they had too. Without them, things run like clockwork. It was only during the Holy War that they were needed.”

“So, your worlds just run perfectly without their intervention?” Mikasa arched an eyebrow in doubt. “So, who makes Fates? Who made your worlds? Do you answer to anybody? What if one of the Fates turn rogue?”

At the pairs prolonged silence to Mikasa’s line of questions, Serenve decided to take pity on them. Both looked like they were having an existential crisis at the moment. “Setting that aside for now,” she gave Mikasa a side eyed glance, to which the girl picked up on and quickly dropped her other questions. “, Yari, you said they were exterminated? Why would you say that? Did you see them all destroyed?”

“Well, no, not personally. But the Angels declared it so and then, suddenly, there was just no more war.”

“Yes, I remember that,” Keaton agreed upon Yari’s explanation. “, there was a small procession of Angels, before suddenly, things just, went back to normal. As if, nothing ever happened in the first place. There was of course clean up, but… There was just no more Demons or Gods anymore.”

The four teens look unconvinced, all eyes went to Serenve who sat thoughtfully in her seat, eyes focused on the table in front of her.

“Do souls give Demons power?” this was the next question Serenve asked.

“No, souls are only consumed as a delicacy for Demons. For them, it’s always the process of slowly fattening up the soul before devouring it, that’s fun for them.”

“So then, if one of these Archdemons were injured and they consumed souls, they wouldn’t heal faster?”

“…” Keaton and Yari looked at one another thoughtfully before both coming to the same conclusion.

“If it’s a Brilliant soul,” Yari looked distressed. “, then yes, it could make them heal faster.”

“So,” Keaton was in disbelief. “, we are all on board in assuming that this is the work of an Archdemon, controlling my brothers, to steal Brilliant souls, so that they could heal from their fight, which took place a hundred years ago?”

“Yes,” Eren answered. “, however even with all these theories, everything is still speculation and there is still the threat of danger. Judging by how everything is so ‘hush hush’ in your worlds, I’m assuming the Reapers want to move in secrecy and not make a scene. If the Gods are alerted to any kind of demon threat, then the Archdemon will be in trouble of having his plans spoiled and his revitalization ended.”

“Why not just tell the Gods what’s happening now?” Mikasa snapped.

“W, we don’t know how.” Keaton sounded defeated. “The only reason the war started, and the Gods took action, was because of hundreds of souls were being consumed and tainted by demons, and even Fates were just suddenly disappearing.”

“I’m still very confused on how Fates control worlds and the people in them, if only certain fates are responsible for certain souls.” Armin sighed. “You’d think the Gods would be the Creators of worlds. I’m not a religious person, but everything I’m hearing is just making Bibles seem like fanfiction.” 

Mikasa and Eren nodded to Armin’s words.

It was Serenve, once again, steering the conversation back on course. She of course was curious as well, but they’d be here for hours if they started talking about Fate/Reaper History. The more information, the better, but right now time was of the essence. “Regardless of how things ‘work’, what we know for sure is very little, what we can theorize is abundant. And that puts us at a very high disadvantage. However, since I have yet to be attacked again and Orson being the last known soul to disappear, it’s safe to say that who or what is biding their time.”

“We’re defenseless,” Mikasa muttered bitterly. “, we can’t do a damn thing if you’re attacked again. And then, there’s the possibility of one of us being attacked.”

“Yes, but not by supernatural forces,” Armin wagged his finger, recalling Keaton’s explanation. “, apparently the soul that was murdered, was run over by a man having no recollection of steering his car towards the right side of the road. It sounds almost like black out, mind control.”

“…” Serenve looked back up at Keaton and Yari. “Yari, you create a world filled with people and unless those people are us, you don’t have any control over what happens to their fates, right?”

“Yes.” Yari had a feeling Serenve was going to ask her a string of questions and she shouldn’t answer other than ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

“The other souls in these thousands of worlds, are all controlled by other fates, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are their millions of Fates?”

“Yes.”

“So going off of that, you mean to tell us, that the only reason the Gods stepped in to help, was because a large portion of souls and Fates, out of millions of you all, started going missing?”

“… Yes.”

“Well shit,” Eren grimaced, sitting back dejectedly in his chair. “, thousands of worlds, millions of Fates and souls, and only three or four souls get messed with… That’s pittance if I ever heard it. If I were a God, I wouldn’t bother either.”

“Mmm,” Serenve nodded. “, yes, it looks like we won’t be having their divine intervention anytime soon. We’re on our own. Yari,” she started again with her questions. “, how hard would it be to find a Brilliant soul? You said they were rare, but do you have a rough estimate on how many are out there? Would it be hard to track them?”

“If I may answer,” Keaton raised his hand politely, Yari nodding mutely to him. “, for a Reaper, it wouldn’t be that hard. Those assigned to Fate’s with Brilliant souls, are usually always boasting about it. Now if it really is an Archdemon, it wouldn’t be hard for them either, since Brilliant souls to them are like beacons. However, that doesn’t mean it’s easy to get to them. The demon or Reaper would have to first traverse to Yari’s world and find the specific door with the Fate.”

“Is it weird for a Reaper to walk the halls of Yari’s world?” Armin asked.

“… No, its not. I’ve seen a couple of random Reaper’s actually,” Yari explained, concerned now. “, it’s not uncommon, no one really questions it. It’s always been like that.”

“I see.” Serenve sank into her thoughts.

“Beginning to question every Reaper that walks around, will start to raise some eyebrows though.” Eren pointed out. “Honestly, causing a stir would do some good, especially if it makes the bad guys start to sweat.”

“I agree.” Mikasa said.

“It’s a form of offense,” Armin piped up, arms crossed in front of his chest in thought. “, it’s actually the only offense we have at the moment. It’s a high chance the more we stir things up, the more the bad guys will start to lessen their attacks.”

Serenve motioned Yari to her side, the woman wasting no time in walking up to her. In a hushed whisper, as Yari bent to her height, while covering both their mouths with her hand, Serenve asked her questions, “Does Keaton know about Levi and Arthur’s world?”

“No.”

“Is it normal for a Fate to have two worlds?”

“… No, it isn’t. Fates with Brilliant souls are given special benefits. I’ve been around for a while, so having created two worlds was easy for me.”

“Pitch-black found me in my original world, if I were to go to Levi’s world, would he know I’d be there?”

“No. I was never supposed to create that mirror, it’d forbidden. Fate’s don’t usually break the rules like I do.” She looked sheepish.

Serenve smiled, pressing their foreheads together, still whispering, “And yet, because you are so meddlesome, you have inadvertently bought us some time. If going into Levi’s world hides us, if only for a little while, I’ll take it. Do you trust Keaton?”

“I want too.” The Fate confessed softly.

“I do as well,” Serenve replied comfortingly. “, but it’s good to have some skepticism, don’t feel guilty. For now, we’ll keep this from him.”

Dropping her hand away, Yari standing straight once more, none of the teens looked ready to question why Serenve did what she had done. In fact, they acted as if it never happened, while Keaton stood confused.

“We still need to know more,” Serenve began, addressing the entirety of the room. “what we have, like Eren has said, is speculation. We can throw out theories all we’d like, but until we have definitive proof, we can’t really throw the blame anywhere. Sowing the seeds of distrust between Reapers and Fates would start to decay their way of life. That’s not what I want, and I know that’s not what you all want,” she looked around, seeing them agree with her statements.

“, however, the fact remains Brilliant souls are being attacked and kidnapped. Souls close to them are also being killed in the process. It maybe just one at the moment, but one could lead to others. I’m not just worried about myself, I’m worried about the other souls as well. Someone or something isn’t just doing this for the hell of it. It’s methodical, planned and there’s a reason behind it.

The enemy has more traction and sadly, we’re at a disadvantage. But at least they know that we know, they’re out there. We also know what their after. The best thing we can do, is try to find all the Brilliant souls before they do. Though after that, how we can help them…”

“You’d help them?” Keaton looked at Serenve, truly looked at her now. She was beautiful, fragile, and petite, like a doll. And yet, she spoke with such wisdom and authority, that it not only enraptured him, but everyone else in the room. Keaton had only ever seen a God once in his entire lifetime and it had only been for a brief period, but the sight had left an impression on him. The God had been shining, bright and yes, there was even a radiant glow to them. With just a look, Keaton’s heart had pounded against his chest, the feeling of euphoria even rushing through his very being. Now, as he starred at Serenve, as he listened to her words, those same feelings were stirring inside him again.

She too… Left an impression on him.

“I would like too,” Serenve answered. “, but my options are limited, for obvious reasons.”

“Yes, but if there was a way, you would be willing too?” Keaton questioned once more.

“Of course.” Serenve now met his intense stare. “If there was a way, I would. Without hesitation. Even if I wasn’t directly involved, the fact remains that this is a problem and it needs immediate attention. The bad guys end game goal is what we need to stop. I’ll fight to make sure it doesn’t come to fruition.”

“As would I.” Eren spoke up.

“Me too.” Mikasa nodded.

“Count me in.” Armin was right behind them.

“Then, I’ll help you!” Keaton said now, determination in his voice. “I’ll do all I can to give you the information you need, to fight back.”

“As will I.” Yari added.

Serenve smirked, “Then it’s settled, we’ve now formed our counterforce. It’s a start, but I hope in the future, we can bring change. That being said, we need to protect ourselves, before we protect others.”

As new ideas began to diverge around the table, Keaton grew quiet, as Yari came back to stand by his side.

“Your Brilliant soul, Serenve, is truly remarkable.” Keaton voiced.

“I know,” Yari’s tender smile, was filled with seeable affection. “, I’ve always known.”

“I,” Keaton’s brow furrowed. “, I have some ideas on what I can do to help, a few that may need some time, but Serenve has motivated me to push forward.” His expression turned serious, as he eyed the female Fate. “Yari, you do realize Serenve will be put right into danger if she continues on this path? If we continue to help her.”

“I do, but from the moment pitch-black attacked her, it was never in my hands anymore. Serenve had already decided what her next course of action was going to be. Who am I to stop her? Honestly, I don’t think I want too. I believe in Serenve, I believe in all my souls. I don’t want to sound full of it, but, if anyone can make a difference, its these guys.”

Keaton chuckled softly, nodding, “I believe that as well. Truly.”

“Besides,” Yari’s voice was firm. “, I was eyewitness to the atrocities of the Holy War, I lost many friends during that time. It was literal HELL. I don’t want that to happen again, Keaton. Ever. Do you?”

Keaton shook his head solemnly, “No, Yari, I don’t.”

“I have to tell Levi and Arthur tonight.” Serenve said out loud, not looking enthused.

“Good luck.” Armin cringed.

Eren and Mikasa both placed hands on either side of her shoulders in silent support.

Serenve sighed dramatically. “I’m going be thoroughly sore tomorrow…”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not mean to make this a 'Part 3', but I feel like this chapter would have been soooooo long if I included what I meant to include! 
> 
> And it would have taken another one or two days to finish with what I planned to write! So, to at least give you guys something, i decided to turn this into a Pt. 3! 
> 
> This was a big information dump, but it was necessary for plot progression! And right now, not even the characters know the full story and all the details. I wanted to keep most things vague, without going into full on explanations every other paragraph ^_^; 
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be... well... it's gonna be 'the tragedy' soo... I'm sorry before hand! 
> 
> For everyone sticking with this series, thank you! Thank you a lot! I have so much more planned for this series and its just become my precious baby at this point!


End file.
